Winter Nirvana
by HockyfistDJGOD
Summary: Kal and Korra are lost in the icy tundra and must stay with eachother to survive. Together they grow strong and beautiful. And discover the innocents of natural love. Inspired by 1980s film Blue Lagoon. Warning: Sex Scenes. I Own Nothing.
1. Chapter 1: At Sea

Chapter One: At Sea.

Kal: 7

Korra: 6

It was cold winters day at the south pole, the sun maybe shining brightly but it wouldn't be enough to stop any creature or being from feeling the cold. It was among the glaciers of ice came a great water tribe ship cutting through the ice. This ship was know as the Aku, know for its speed and strength against the seasons. It was returning to southern tribe land after a four mouth trade with Earth Kingdom. Among the hubbub of ship life run two children on the main deck of the ship, a boy and girl. Both of them were dressed in warm parkas, winter pans and boots. They were playing a form of tag while dodging any crew member that got in the way.

"You can't catch me Korra, I'm the fasted boy alive" Shouted the boy with a laugh.

"You may have fast feet Kal. But I've got a fast brain" The girl shouted back.

When it looked like Kal was getting ahead and small whip of water froze on the ground which made him slip and fall, He spun a bit and fell into a bucket butt first. Lucky for him it was empty but a mop fell on his head. Korra laughed when she finally caught up with him.

"No fair. Tonraq said you can't use your bending while on the ship" Kal pouted.

Korra smiled and struck a pose with her fist in the air. At the top of her voice she bellowed.

"I'm The Avatar. You Gotta Deal With It."

Kal still continued pouting. Korra looked at him and put her fist down. She then gently took the mop off his head and helped him out of the bucket. She then blew a gust of small wind to blow any dust out of his raven hair.

"I'm sorry Kal. I didn't mean to make you mad. I just like showing off you know that" she explained.

"Yea I know. But that can get you into trouble you know" Kal said.

Korra then took Kal's earlobe in her thumb and index finger and gently tickled it. This made Kal smile and laugh. She always knew what made him happy when he was down.

"What are you two up to?" Came a voice from above.

The younglings looked up upon the high bow. There stood Tonraq, the captain, chief of the tribe and Korra's father looking down at them.

"We're just playing Dad" Korra shouted up waving. "Kal was just being a cry baby". "I was Not" Kal protested

Tonraq smiled at his little girl. She always enjoyed making fun of Kal. Ever since his friend Jonathan Kent and Martha Kent past away life had not be easy for there adopted son Kal. For Kal was a boy not of this world. It was told that he came from a place from across the stars that was only heard through myths and legends. Jonathan and Martha found young Kal in rice field after a great meteorite crashed near there hometown in Earth Kingdom. Not wanting to attracted unwanted attention John moved his new family to the south pole for safety. There Jonathan and Tonraq struck up a friend ship along with Senna. Tonraq's own wife.

But sadly five years later Martha and Jonathan were taken in a tragic mobile accident leaving young Kal orphaned once again. Jonathan trusted Tonraq enough with Kal secret and of his origins, so he took the boy in a raised him as his own, thus giving Korra company as she was an only child. Three years had passed since then and two had grown close as two children could get and Tonraq couldn't be more happier for Kal.

"Well you two be careful down there. If either of you fall into the water I'm not fishing you out" He teased.

"You always say that Tonraq but you never mean it" Kal laughed, And continued to chase after Korra who was now heading for back of the ship.

—

They ran until they reached the boiler deck where the workers stoked the fires and controlled the gears powering the ship. There Korra was able to practice her earth bending with any remaining coal left behind. She then made a man sized piece of coal and lifted it above her head. Kal was rummaging through the coal pile looking for good piece, He wanted to try something he had been practicing for mouths but never got it quite right. But now he was feeling confident this time it would work. He took the coal piece and clutched it tightly in his fist. For a second his hand felt like it was burning but he didn't stop. For a moment he felt like the coal was beginning to change until.

"Hey Kal, Heads Up"

Kal turned just in time to see Korra chuck her large coal piece at his head. He then quickly put his fist out and it shattered on impact. Korra laughed as she watched Kal knock soot off his cloths and hair. He then looked at his hand. There was nothing but black mark on his hand. He stomped his foot in frustration and tried to reach for another piece.

"What are you doing over there any way Kal. Trying to find a piece you can't crush." Korra laughed.

"It's none of your business Korra" He snapped "And warn me next time your gonna bend at me, You almost took my head off"

"Oh come on. We both know it wouldn't hurt you" She said.

"I know but still".

They both continued to mess around in the coal until.

"What In Spirits Name Are You Kids Doing Down Here? This Is No Place For Children"

The both of them looked up to see old man Toza covered in soot and holding a shovel. They got up a stepped away from the coal. But Kal managed to grab a few more piece of coal and slip them into his pocket.

"Get Out of Here Before I Give You A New One." Toza yelled.

"Just try buddy" Korra said taking a fighting stance.

Kal sighed in annoyance. Korra maybe strong and master of the elements but even at the age of six she was quite ready for an actual fight. Kal then grabbed Korra around the waist and ran. So fast he was almost a blur. Toss looked to see the children had vanished from the boiler room.

"Thats quite some air bending" Toza thought.

—

Kal then came to a stop at his and Korra's room. He opened it and walked in with Korra kicking in his iron grip. He then placed her on the floor and walked over to coach in centre of the room. Korra was raging mad after what just happened.

"What did you do that for? I could've taken him" She fumed.

"No dough about it." Kal said calmly.

"THEN WHY DID YOU STOP ME?"

Kal sighed and looked at Korra with an obvious look.

"Korra if you had even wounded Toza in a fight, who would Tonraq tell to take on his job while he was healing" Kal asked.

Korra thought for a moment, If Toza was hurt Tonraq would punish both her and Kal by taking on his duties in the boiler room. Tonraq always had a funny way of punishing his kids, by making them work to bone until there learned there lesson.

"Okay I get it. Your trying to keep us out of trouble" She said in defeat.

"Exactly" Kal said, beckoning her to sit by him.

Kal had that way with Korra. When ever she got angry or got into a situation she couldn't handle, he always managed to get her out just in time. He maybe annoying at times but he was always there when she needed him at the most. As was the same for him with her.

"I'm proud to call you my brother, even tho were not related by blood" She thought to herself.

And and both sat quietly on the couch until they heard the bell that signalled for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fire

Chapter Two: The Fire

There was the sound of happy eating crew men that night. In the mess hall the men were dining, drinking and singing to hearts content after four long mouths of being away from home, and another mouth from now they would be back on land to there homes and families. Above in the main cabin sat Tonraq and his two kids. All of them enjoying a fresh pot of hot sea prawn stew, with a side of seal jerky. Kal always enjoyed these times, When he got eat with his surrogate family. It brought back good memories he had with his parents. Korra set down he bowl and stretched.

"I can't wait to be finally back on solid ground again" she yawned.

"I'm sorry honey is sea life the hard for you" Tonraq laughed.

Kal and Korra laughed along with him, Tonraq then set down his bowl and got out of his seat. He looked out the window for a moment and then headed for the cabin door.

"Come on you two" He beckoned.

The children did as they were told and followed confused. Tonraq then stepped out of the cabin and headed down towards the mess hall where music was playing.

"Dad. Whats going on?" Korra asked

Tonraq turned and smiled at his daughter. He then kneeled down and smiled at the both of them.

"I thought that maybe tonight, you would like to have a little fun with the crew. Join in with there festivities" He explained.

And he then opened the mess hall door to sounds of music and singing.

—

Inside the mess hall was warm and fun. People were laughing and singing with drunken joy. Both the kids laugh along and danced to the music. Korea was dancing with her father while Kal sat and watched. Then the phonograph began to play a love song from the Republic City. Tonraq stopped dancing and sat down. Kal then got up and offered his hand to Korra. This made the crew whoop and clap for him. This made his blush a bit as did Korra. Kal looked to Tonraq and he nodded in allowing Kal to dance with Korra. They took each others hands and began to dance.

 _Lost my heart to the dawn_

 _And I don't know where it's gone_

 _I've been searching all night long_

They moved slowly from side to side with the music. Kal tried not to look at his feet, He didn't want to accidentally crush Korra's toe. He trusted him self and went with the flow.

 _Never dreamed that I'd be_

 _Chasing for it, you with me_

 _Won't you help me find it please?_

Korra was keeping her eyes firmly on Kal's. She knew if she looked down she end up stepping on his toe. It also gave her the chance to look into his eyes.

 _Maybe it's magic_

 _Maybe it's not_

 _But I know that tonight's all that we've got_

She may have known him for a long time but she never really got the chance to really look at them. She never knottiest how bright blue they were. Like the sky on the first day of spring. She almost see some sort of spark in them.

 _Maybe we're crazy_

 _Maybe we're not_

 _Darling, you've got me caught_

Gently Kal turned still holding Korra's hand gently. She to followed him in a circle. Kal never knottiest how deep ocean blue Korra's eye were. They were like when the sun hits the water at the right moment and shines so brightly you want to close your eyes but don't.

 _Lost my heart in your arms_

 _To the city's glow and charm_

 _Swear you'll keep it safe from harm_

The kids stopped turning as the music came to a halt. Everyone cheered for them but they were still staring at each other. Korra broke the silence between them.

"Uh Kal? The music stopped, We can go to bed now" She explained.

"Huh. Oh yea right" Kal said breaking out of his trance.

Then Tonraq took both of the kids in his arms and brought them back to the main cabin to sleep.

—

Late that night Kal awoke to smell of smoke coming from out side. He focused his eyes on the wall of his room. A few seconds later he could see thought the soiled wall. He could see people running around the ship and something and something that was growing like.

"Fire" He panicked.

He then jumped out of bed and threw his cloths on. He then ran over to Korra's bed and shook her roughly. She mound not wanting to wake up and rolled over on her side.

"Korra come on wake up. We gotta get out of here" Kal shouted

"Why?" She mound

"THE SHIP IS ON FIRE"

That managed to get Korra out of bed and into her cloths. All of a sudden Tonraq burst into the room frightened.

"Come On kids. We need to get away, The ship is lost" He shouted

He then picked Korra up and ran outside followed by Kal close behind. They came to the main deck where everything was in utter chaos. Men trying to put out the fire, others running for the lifeboats. Toza was one of the men trying to save the ship, But even he knew his efforts would be useless. Tonraq then ran to Toza with Korra still in his arms.

"Toza hurry, To the lifeboats" Tonraq demand.

"But sir the Aku" He asked.

"She has sailed for many long years. And has severed us well, But theres nothing we can do for her now. Come hurry while you still have the chance"

Korra was then placed on the ground and ran along side with Kal to the nearest lifeboat. Once there Toza placed both Kal, Korra and himself into the boat. Tonraq was about to clim in until a huge boom came from the boiler deck. Tonraq that many men would be trapped down there. He had to help them. He looked to Toza.

"Take care of them" He asked

Toss nodded and then saluted his captain and chief. Tonraq then looked to his kids and embraced them tightly. He then kissed Korra on her forehead. A tear falling down his face. He looked at her to see she was about to cry.

"Dad" She whimpered

"I love you sweetheart" he said as he hugged her. "Will see each other again"

He then turned to his adopted son and hugged him tight. Kal did the same and felt tears forming in his eyes.

"Take care of her Son. I'm counting on you"

"I will…. Dad. I love you" Kal cried

"I love you to son"

Tonraq then step back on the ship and began to lower the boat to the water. Before he did he shouted out to the two of them.

"Take Care Of Each Other Kids" He shouted.

This was too much for Korra, She tried to get out of the boat to her father but was pulled back by Kal. She tried to fight out but he locked his arms around her middle and arms. It was impossible for her to fight out of his grip.

"LET GO OF ME KAL. DAAAD" She screamed.

Kal wanted to let her go back to her father. But he knew he would never see her again if he let that happen. He held on tight as he could. Not enough to crush her spin. She then gave up and leaned back into Kal's chest sobbing.

The boat then hit the water and Toza began to row away from the ship when smoke began to blowing down on to them. It was clouding everything in sight. None of them could see the ship or any body else.

"Tonraq, Yako, Anybody" Toza shouted out.

Korra then turned and fell into Kal's arms. She clutched a fist full of his Parka in both of her hands crying. Kal then held her close, tears mingling with hers. They had never been so scared in all there lives.

"What are we going to do Kal. Whats going to happen to us" Korra spoke in a scared voice.

"I don't know Korra. I just don't know. I'm sorry"


	3. Chapter 3: Drift to Land

Chapter Three: Drift to Land.

For hours they drifted in the cold night air. With nothing but piece of floating ice around them. There was no hope of any one finding them now. The smoke had covered any trial they could leave and there was little chance any had survived. There only comfort was the light of the moon shining among the stars and on the water. Korra was fast asleep in Kal's arms, Kal on the other hand was to traumatised to sleep. The events that happened were still replaying in his head, The running, shouting and fire. People trying to help or running for their lives. He couldn't understand why this was happing to him again. Would everyone he love just end up leaving him? or worst die because of him.

"Why is this happing? Are the spirits punishing me?" He thought to himself.

"You should rest kid" Toza said breaking the uneasy silence.

"I can't sleep." Kal explained

Toza place the ore's back into the boat and kneeled down to Kal and put his hand on the boys shoulder.

"I know your scared about what happened Kal, But what happened had nothing to do with you. No one could have know about that fire starting" Toza comforted

"Scared tried traumatised Toza. Everyone was fearing for their lives and no one was helping people who needed it. And now Tonraq is gone or worst dead, leave Korra alone. Maybe I should have let her go" Kal explained

Kal then felt Toza's hand grip tight on his shoulder.

"Don't think that Kal. Some people think only of themselves because they live apart and can't see that we're all the same and have the same roots. It's what makes human complicated but mysteries at the same time. And you did the right thing by protecting Korra here. She would have had a worst off fate if she had remained on the Aku. As for Tonraq, he did what he had to because he's a leader. And a Leader always puts the lives of his followers before his own".

This made Kal feel a little better. Tonraq did more then just try and save the lives of his crew. But what he did also saved the life of his only child. He died so she could live on. Hopeful his sacrifice wouldn't be in vain. Surely they would reach land sometime.

Suddenly they felt a small bump on the side of the boat. Toza looked over to see a large sea trunk floating in the water. Being and earth bender he was able to use this strength to pull it into the boat. He then metal bend the lock and threw it open. Kal could hear Toza rummaging around the trunk, See if it contained any food or water.

"Anything?" Kal asked

Toza then shut the trunk with a drooping face.

"Nothing but winter cloths. Along with fur blankets and pillows" He sighed. "Look get some sleep and I'll see if we can catch some fish in the morning okay" He explained.

Kal nodded and laid back. Korra stirred a bit in his arms. Kal looked down to see there was still tear staines on her face. He gently raised his hand and whipped any remaining water on her face with the back of his fingers. Something happened in his chest, He couldn't understand what it was but, his heart seemed to beat a little faster.

He had been with Korra for three years and felt sometimes like she was the sister he never had. But there were times where he felt like she made him feel like he could do so much and made him feel free. Of corse she knew about his secret and still excepted him into the family. Which made him feel human and normal at the same time. And right now he was so happy that she was here with him. He didn't what he could have done if anything happened to her.

"Korra I will protect you with my life. I promise nothing with happen to you" He whispered.

—

"Put him in the ship Lara" said a male voice.

"Please just let me hold him for one last moment Jor-El" said a female voice.

Kal couldn't make out what was going on, He could make out figures of a man and women. They both seemed to be in their early forties. The women was wearing long sweeping robs of a earth brown. While the male wore a deep sand rob with a suite of the symbol of an s shape serpent. He felt him self go down into a ship.

"He'll be an outcast, A freak, They'll kill him" Lara said in a shaking voice.

"How he'll be a god to them, Their sun will make him strong" Jor-El replied

Lara held her son close. Tears streaming down her face, Kal could feel water on his forehead.

"I can't do it. Now that he's here I can't" she sobbed quietly

"Lara, Krypton is doomed. It's his only chance now" Jor-El said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Goodbye My sweet Kal-El" Said Lara

"Goodbye my son. We'll always be with you" Said Jor-El.

The figures then vanished from Kal sight. Something seemed to close above him making everything around him go black. He felt someone shaking him.

"Kal. Kal WAKE UP" said a voice.

Kal opened his eyes and sat upright. Toza was looking at him with a huge smile on his face. Korra was rowing with all her might.

"Whats wrong?" Kal asked

"We've found Land. Quickly grab an ore" Toza said breathless.

Kal looked behind Toza to see land of snow surrounded by mountains and small mountains passes. Kal quickly grabbed an ore and began to row.


	4. Chapter 4: Safe on A New Life

Chapter Four: Safe On A New Life.

All three of them step onto the snow with relief, it felt they had been drifting for millennia. Toza then fell to his knees. Both kids ran to his side.

"Toza whats wrong" Korra asked

Both of the kids we're surprised to see tears flowing from his eyes. They never pinned him as a sensitive man. Some people are good at hiding it from others, it's only in moments like this they show how they really feel.

"I thought I was going to die out there." Toza whispered tearfully.

He then took both children in his arms and held them close. Seeing him crying made them feel like crying along with him.

"But I didn't give up hope. I knew we would be saved"

For while they stayed with Toza. Relieved they we're on solid ground.

—

Toza and Kal lifted the trunk out of the boat and on to the land. The cloths inside could be of use to them in the cold climate. With Kal's strength along with Toza's they managed to carry it with ease. Together they walked through the mountain pass with Korra trailing close behind with her hood over her head. The Pass was tall and wide, But they all kept quite because they didn't know how much snow had gathered at the top. At the end of the pass they came to clearing, It was clear with a mountain wall surround by it and a mountain trail leading out of clearing. Toza then asked Kal to put down the trunk. He looked around and took in a deep breath in and out. He then looked at the kids and rolled up his sleeves.

"You kids ready" He smiled.

"For What?" They asked

"Making our new home, With me and Korra's earth bending and her water bending. We'll be able to make a house. Don't worry I'll show you how kid" He explained.

Korra nodded and stood by Toza while he showed her what to do. While they did that Kal went to the trail and out on into the wilds. Tonraq trained Kal in both fighting and hunting for food along with Korra, So it was time to put what he had learned to the test.

—

The sun was beginning to set when Kal returned with a massive hunt. Toza and Korra had just about finished there shelter. Kal was impressed with what he saw, It was designed like the house at the southern city. Korra had even made a door out of ice in the entrance. Toza came out to see what Kal had caught. He had caught a couple of tiger seals, polar bears, otter penguin and various fish.

"Well Kal, I'm impressed. your Tonraq taught you well" Toza praised

"He was the best. You two surely build this place fast, very impressive" Kal praised

"Thanks Kal, Now that your back we can eat and use the animals skins for beds. Very smart" Korra complimented

This made Kal blush at Korra's compliment, Toza knottiest but didn't draw attention to it. He just smiled warmly at it while he began to skin the animals to roast on a roaring fire inside provided but Korra's fire bending.


	5. Chapter 5: Adjusting To New Feelings

Chapter Five: Adjusting To New Feelings

Three years later.

Kal: 9

Korra: 8

Toza was gathering coal to stock the fire for the bath. A month ago while he and the kids we're out hunting Kal stumbled on a shaft that turned out to be an abandoned coal mine. They all gathered enough coal they could carry and brought it back to the house. Thanks to that He and Korra were able to make another room with a bath. Both the kids had just finished up in there and it was his turn to use the bath.

"Toza. How come you don't bathe with me and Korra?" Kal asked

Toza cleared this throat loudly and turned to the boy.

"Because it wouldn't be proper Kal, And I would want to intrude on you and Korra" he explained

Korra got a little confused but this.

"Why would't it be? Sometimes I wish I looked like Kal down there" She sated

His made Toza laugh and Kal laugh and blush slightly.

"And whys that?" Toza asked.

"Because he can aim when he goes to the bathroom. I don't get it, How come you guys have something that can aim and I don't" Korra asked.

Toza took a deep breath. He knew this conversation was going to happen sooner or later. He may not be good at explaining it because he had no children of his own, But he had to try.

"Well….. Nature gave people different parts. To tell the difference between men and women" Toza explained

"Is why Korra looks like a shell?" Kal asked

This way too much for Toza to handle. He shook his head and headed for bathroom.

"Look enough already kids. I should explained life facts to you years ago, Something Tonraq forgot to do" He said.

Toza then left the kids alone, knowing they would questions about it later. And maybe he'd be more prepared to answer them.

—

The Kids were out side playing in the snow, Korra threw snow balls at Kal while he dodged them. Each time she threw a new one he would always be gone at the last second it would hit. Or he would end up behind Korra and shove snow down her Parka.

"YOW KAAAAAAL" She yelled.

"Gets you every time" He laughed.

Korra growled then hit the ground with her fist making it shake. Beneath Kal's feet a huge pillar of earth shot up sending him flying upward. Korra turned away grinning and dusting her hands. Kal was about near 30 feet in the air, and felt himself going higher but then like all things he had to come down. But this time he didn't want to go down, he wanted to see if he could go further. He put his fist in the air and pushed. Each time he did he could feel himself go higher and could feel the atmosphere push against him.

"This is incredible, Almost like flying" He though

He then suddenly felt like he was losing balance and began to fall and lose altitude. He then pointed down head first, hoping against hope he would land on powdered snow.

Back down on earth Korra was walking away when she looked up to see something falling from the sky. She squinted her eyes to try and make out what it was. It was long to be a meteorite. Her eyes widened with fear when she realised what it was.

"KAAAL" She screamed.

She then air bended a tornado around her and flew to where he might land. Above Kal was flying fast and could feel his body getting hot. He then blocked his face with his arms and BOOOOM, landed face first in the snow. Making a massive trench on his way. Kal then turned on his back and opened his eyes. It was hard for him to believe he was still alive after all that. His head was still spinning over what just happened while he was in the air.

"Was I really flying?" He wondered.

He then herd his name being called. He sate up to see Korra running to him scared.

"Kal, Kal are you okay?" She panicked.

She ran to him and fell on her knees next to him. Looking him over up and down to see if he had any injuries from the fall. She saw he had a ice burn on his arm and began to heal it with her water bending. He didn't feel it and she knew it could heal faster then her water but Kal was still grateful for it. Also it gave him a chance to be close to her. But then he saw a twinkle in her eye, It was like she was fighting back tears.

"It's okay Korra, I'm fine" He explained.

Korra then looked up at him fuming. This made Kal back away a little. She then raised her fist and punched him in the side. He maybe strong but she could still pack a punch that could even hurt him.

"OW. What was That For" He wined

"YOUR FINE. YOU FLEW ABOUT 40 OR 50 FEET INTO THE AIR. FALL LIKE A METEOR ALMOST BREAKING YOUR NECK, WHAT IN SPIRIT NAME WERE YOU THINKING. I WAS SACRED OUT OF MY MIND. I KNOW YOUR INVISIBLE KAL BUT DON'T HAVE TO PUT YOUR LIFE ON THE LINE TO PROVE IT." She yelled.

Kal could see she was crying angry hot tears right now. She never had be bothered with the outrageous things he did in the past. Maybe because he never once considered how she, Tonraq or Senna would feel if anything happened to him. He then placed his hand on hers surprising her and making her stop crying.

"I'm…I'm sorry Korra. I didn't mean to make you worry about me and didn't mean to scar you. I was being stupid" He explained

"I don't think your stupid Kal." She said tearfully. She grasped his hand in hers tightly.

Kal hadn't like this since the ship fire. He had forgotten what she was like when she was about to lose something or someone she loved. He was so use to see her strong, determined and brave that he forgotten also that she was still human and she couldn't always put on the tough gal act. He raised his hand and put it on her face. She looked him as he whipped the tear away with his thumb. He smiled at her.

"Well don't worry now. Because I never something that recluse again. I'm just gonna have to get use to it as much I can" He promised

Korra smiled at his promise and placed her hand on his that was on her face.

"There's my tough girl. Dry those tears"

Korra did as she was told and whipped her eyes dry with her pam. When she looked back at him the sight made her feel strange. Like she was breathless, They both let go of each others hands and turned away blushing.

"What the heck was that? Why are my hands all sweaty and why do my eyes feel hot" Kal thought.

"Oh man, Why is there sweat on my upper lip? And why won't my heart stop beating so fast?" Korra panic to herself.

A while past, Then Korra was back on her feet, Kal followed now that his eyes stopped burning.

"We should.." Kal was about to say

"Head back. Toza will be wondering where we are" Korra said quickly finishing his sentence.

"Yea….Yea of corse" Kal stuttered.

—

While on the way back on trail there was sound coming from the mine up ahead. It sounded like low moning. Korra headed for the mine Kal followed her.

"Korra what are doing? We don't know what could in there" Kal panicked

"Kal, You don't have be afraid for me" Korra explained

"I'm not afraid for you Korra. Because I know you can hold your own. I just want you know I got your back" Kal explained

Korra smiled. Happy knowing he was still going to be there to get her out of things she couldn't handle.

They approached the mine slowly, Hands raised ready to fight. Then out of the mine stumbled a small four legged hybrid cub covered in soot. Both kids arms fell.

"Its a polar-bear dog cub" Kal said surprised

Korra then approached the dog but Kal's hand shot out.

"Be careful" He asked

"I will" Korra answered

Slowly she got close to the dog. It growled a low growl at Korra. But she kept getting close to it.

"It's okay girl. I'm not going to hurt you" She said calmly

She then kneeled down to the dogs level. The dog then tiled her head to the side. And Korra then put her hand out for her(The Dog) to sniff. It got close to her hand, sniff and licked it. The dog then got close to Korra and licked her face. They both rolled around in the snow. Kal smiled at them.

"Looks like we got a new addition to our family. Hope Toza's okay with us bringing home a stray" Kal thought.


	6. Chapter 6: Farewell to Old Men

Chapter Six: Farewell to Old Men.

Two months had past since Kal flying stunt. He still kept trying but only in the late hours while Toza and Korra were asleep. Right now Toza was gathering coal into the coal house outside while Korra was playing with her pet polar bear dog. She decided to call her Naga and it was lucky Toza allowed her to stay with them, he could use her for hunting and they would catch more food. Korea was playing a game where she would make earth rise from the ground and see how fast Naga could catch it before she sent it back down. Kal watched Naga go after the earth and tried to catch them with her paws. Two months and she was getting to around the size of a wolf, But Kal knew she was only gonna get bigger. Naga then stopped playing around and walked over to Kal, she then flopped on her back with her belly up. Kal sighed in amusement.

"I thought getting your tummy rubbed was Korra's job" Kal laughed.

"I think she likes you better because your hands are always warm" Korra laughed.

Al then begun to rub Naga's tummy. Naga began to pant with pleasure, But then Kal stopped. Naga then got back on her feet. Korea wondered why Kal stopped.

"Naga Sit" Said Kal firmly

Naga did as she was told. Kal smiled, that train was finally starting to sink in.

"Check this out Korra" He explained. "Naga, reach for the sky" He demanded.

Naga then stood on her hind legs with paws above her head. Kal then turned to Korra. He made his hand into a fist apart from his finger and thumb.

"Korra do this. Point it at her and say Bang" Kal explained

"Why" She asked

"You'll see"

Korra made the hand sigh and pointed at Naga.

"Bang"

Naga's paws then went to her chest and she fell onto her back. Korra was impressed by what Kal taught Naga. They both ran to her and begun rubbing her tummy.

"Good Girl Naga" Said Korra proudly

"Good doge, Good Doge" Said Kal.

They rubbed her tummy for a good long while until Toza called them in for lunch.

—

Today this kids and Toza sat around the fire over a boiling pot of sea prawns. Naga was in conner eating a piece of left over seal meat. They enjoyed there meal in silence until Kal voiced something that had been on his mind for while.

"Toza. Why do people get married" He asked.

Toza took a deep breath and placed his bowl down.

"Well Kal, when two people love each other very much, sometimes they want to be more then just a boy or girlfriend. Getting married is like a promise to be by each other side and go through life no matter how tough it gets" Toza explained

Korra chimed into the conversation.

"Is that was people make vows? Is like a promise to each other?" She asked.

"Well you can put it that way." Toza answered. "And when there love is strong enough, A child is born between the two" He continued.

"How" Korra asked

Toss gulped at this. He was hoping neither of them would ask this question. But they we're curious and they would keep asking until Toza told them.

"Well there's a place inside a women, where a baby can stay warm and safe for nine mouths. and after nine months it's ready to come into the world" He explained.

"Your saying that might happen to Korra?" Kal asked

Toza nodded. Korra felt a little shaken by this, Toza placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's nothing to be scared about Korra, Your not ready yet, You'll when your older, your body will become rounded and every month you'll bleed a bit from the opening between your legs" Toza explained.

This made Korra freak out. Again Toza rubbed her shoulder to relax her.

"Don't worry it only last a short while, A week at most. Which means your ready to bare children. And as for Kal here, He'll know he's man once he's grows tall and strong, He won't bleed but he'll grow hair on his face. He can keep it on or scrap it off with a knife" Toza said cooly.

The children sat for a moment trying to put this new info together in there heads. It seemed to make some sense to them. But another question popped into Korra's mind.

"How dose the baby get into a women?" Korra asked.

"Oh boy, Here it is" Toza thought

He took a deep breath and explained, gently.

"Well…After a man and women get married. They….lie….Very Close and" Toza explained until Kal cut him off.

"It's like the otter-penguins Korra. They get so close you can't tell where one ends and the other begins. Then later they have the egg" Kal finished.

Toza breathed a huge sigh of relief. At the boy knew some of life's facts through animals.

"So thats it Toza?" Korra asked.

"Well thats most of it" He answered.

Korra huffed an unsatisfied huff.

"Thats what I've been waiting to hear for two months" She sighed.

Toza and Kal laughed at Korra's face. Korra ignored them and went back to her stew.

—

The next day the boys we're out side gathering Coal while Korra and Naga we're fishing for dinner. They had just finished and started heading back for the house. It was alright until, Kal heard coughing coming from Toza. He turned to see him on his knees, hand covering his mouth. Kal run to Toza and dropped down to his knees Hands on Toza's arm and back.

"Toza whats wrong?" He panicked

Toza stopped coughing and took a few deep breaths. He tried getting back up but stumbled forward. Kal caught his and pulled him back up. He then put Toza's arm over his shoulder, thanks to his strength he was able to balance him.

"Thank you Kal. I haven't been feeling 100% lately" He wheezed

"Come on. Lets get you inside" Kal said.

And quickly but carefully Kal supported Toza, all the way back to the house.

For the next few days, Toza spent all day in his bed. Korra and Kal took turns with putting wet cloths on his forehead. And giving him food and water when he was able to eat and drink. But they felt like he wasn't getting any better. During the hours of the night they would hear him go into a coughing fit. They would there best to help him but he kept coughing up blood no matter what they did.

One morning Toza called both of them into his room and asked them to sit close to him. Toza knew there was no point in making them frightened. They had to face the truth about what was going to happen.

"Kids. I can feel the sickness has moved to my lungs now. I may never recover" He explained

The kids understood a little of what he was trying to say. Korra could feel tears wanting to get out but she wouldn't let them. She had to be strong.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

Toza coughed into his hand before continuing the conversation.

"You and Kal might have to go on with out me. But don't worry, I know you two will be fine. Your both strong and independent people that have been proud to know and love in this lifetime" He said strongly.

He then raised his hand and placed it on both there shoulders.

"Go outside and create a large hole, big enough for my body. Then smooth it over with earth. Then earth bend a tombstone saying 'Here lies Toza of the Earth Kingdom. Engineer of the ship Aku and Grandfather of Kal and Korra. I love you both" He explained

The children fell into Toza's arms and began to cry silent tears. Toza held them close to his heart for the first and last time.

"I'll be with you always." He breathed.

—

Kal and Korra stood over Toza's grave. The stone read what he wanted it to say. Naga sate next to them rubbing against Korra. Korra patted her in return, Korra looked at Kal to see he wasn't sad just angry. And he was hot tears.

"Is this to be the fate of everyone I love?' He thought. "I'm I destined to be alone?"

He then felt his hand being held. He looked at Korra and looked deeply into her eyes. The ocean blue made him calm and at peace. And gave him hope that he wouldn't have to be alone. They looked back and the grave and stayed there until the sun set over them.

Later that night Kal heard footsteps coming over to his bed. He turned to see Korra standing over him, Kal sate up. She looked like she wanted to say something but she didn't know how.

"Korra What is it?" He asked.

"Can….Can I…Sleep with you tonight? I don't want to be alone" She asked.

Kal said nothing. He just lifted the covers and she claimed in. She faced away from Kal and he faced her back.

"Kal" She said

"Yes" He asked

"Don't ever leave. I can't imagine my life without you in it" Korra asked.

Kal felt his heart beat ten times faster now. He then placed his arms around Korra holding her close to him.

"I swear on that Korra. I will never leave you".


	7. Chapter 7: Change and Growth

Chapter Seven: Change and Growth

Ten Years Later.

Kal: 18

Korra: 17

Naga: full grown

Kal stretched and yawned. He sat up right and looked over to Korra's bed. She was still snoozing hair down and Naga snuggling beside her. Kal smiled and walked out of the bed room quietly. Ten years had past and was no longer a small strapping boy but a tall and muscled man. He still had his untied raven hair and sky-blue eyes. Nothing could ever change those features. He was in the main room making breakfast, rice porridge with sweet buns and arctic hen eggs. Thanks to his speed he was able to make the whole meal with out waking the others.

"Being raised on a farm has it's perks" Kal thought to himself.

He wolfed down his breakfast, Dressed in his red parka and headed outside. But before he did, He placed a small candle in a sweet bun and left it on a single plate. He took in the crisp morning air. He then took the mountain trail out into the wilds. There he could practice trying to fly while Korra slept in.

While he was there, Kal kneeled and took a deep breath, He began to feel the earth shake underneath him and snow particles rise around him. Then pushed off the ground and shot high into the air. He kept on going higher and higher and he could feel the air move around his body.

"YEEEEEEA THIS IS IT" He shouted with excitement.

But then he felt the pull of the earth. And he headed down fast. To avoid landing head first he bent his kneels and landed on his feet cat like on the ground. Leaving a huge crater in his wake. He was frustrated with him self.

"Whats missing?" He wondered "What's the boost I need to fly?"

—

Korra yawned as she opened her sleepy eyes. She rolled over to see Naga facing her and licking her forehead. Korea giggled and sate up. She looked over to Kal's bed to find it made and his cloths gone.

"Early riser as usual" She laughed.

She stretched and scratched her head. While Naga gently nudged her out of bed. Korra laughed and got up, She walked to the bathroom and freshened up. She then got into her cloths and headed out of the bed room. She stopped and smiled to see breakfast was ready.

"Sweet Buns, rice porridge and eggs. Thanks Kal" She said out loud.

She then reached for bowl until she saw a single sweet bun with a candle. She smiled and took it in her hands. She then heard the door open and saw Kal walking in.

"See you finally decided to join the living" He joked.

Korra rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Come on I didn't sleep in that late" She answered

Kal sat down beside her and took another sweet bun.

"What is it with you and morning?" He asked.

Korra looked at him with a grim face.

"The. Morning Is. EVIL" She answered.

They both laughed knowing it was true. Not everyone found the morning as beautiful and refreshing like Kal did.

"Breakfast looks extra good today" Korra said.

Kal then knottiest the sweet bun she had in her hands.

"Yes it is and for a very good reason" Kal answered.

Korra looked at him confused. Kal couldn't believe it.

"Don't tel me you forgot" He asked

"Forgot what?" She answered

Kal then burst out laughing and fell on his back eyes watering.

"Whats so funny?" Korra asked a little annoyed.

Kal's laughing calm down as he regained control of him self. He then sat back up and whipped his eyes. He then took the bun from Korra and looked at the candle, he focussed his eyes until beams of fire shot out and lit it. He then handed it back to Korra.

"I can't believe you forgot your own birthday" He giggled

Korra smiled and looked down at the bun, She then blew out the candle and set it back down on the plate.

"I didn't forget. I just didn't feel like celebrating thats all" She explained.

Now Kal was the one who was confused. Why would any one not want to celebrate their own birthday.

"Come on Korra you only get to be seventeen once" Kal said patting her back.

"I know but…It's been ten years since, well you know" She explained.

Kal understood what she meant. It had been ten years since they marooned on this snow land and Toza's passing. And still they were here and no had come for them. He then decided to take her mind off it.

"Well don't let that stop us form celebrating" He said.

He got back on his feet and headed outside. Korra followed until he stopped her.

"What, Where are you going?" She asked.

"Getting your present" She answered

Korra's eyes widened, How could Kal get her a gift.

"Kal we can't get each other presents." She explained "What makes you think you can?"

"Well this year it's different. And You'll find out how later tonight". Kal said lightly tapping her nose.

—

In the night time Korra was treated to big water tribe dinner or seal meat, noodles, arctic hen, sweet bun and various foods. All done by Kal.

"I see being raised in the water tribe has taught you a few things" Korra said mouth full.

"Well I thought what better way to say happy birthday then a big Water Tribe dinner" Kal answered mouth also full.

When they finished eating Kal reached into his pockets and pulled out his hands clutching something. Korra looked at them and he opened them. Inside each hand were six pieces of coal. Korra looked at them then at Kal.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Your present" Kal answered

Korra put on a grim smile while Kal laughed.

" No. no, no,no,no I'm kidding. This isn't it. Yet." He explained "Just keep your eyes on my hands"

With no question Korra looked down at his hands as he closed them again. His grip became tighter around the piece's of coal. Korra eyes widened as she saw something that look like fire going in his hands.

"Kal" She began but he looked at her smiling, in a way saying not to worry.

"I've been practicing for a while now. I'm almost there" He explained.

a minute or two had passed and the burning stopped. Kal then opened his hands now covered in coal dusts. He then blew it away to reveal six beautiful diamonds. Korra was speechless, Kal placed them in one hand, Took Korra's hand and poured them into hers. He then closed her out stretched hand with his.

"Happy Birthday" He said.

Korra looked at him still speechless, She may have been with him all of her childhood but he was still a mystery to her.

"How did you do that?" She asked breathless.

"Like I said, I've been practicing that for a while. I couldn't never get it right until now. And I thought who deserves something more beautiful then the most beautiful women I know". He answered.

Korra looked down blushing which made Kal smile.

"Kal. I'm the only women you know" She explained

"All the more reason for me to do it" He answered.

Korra looked at the diamonds, the light from the fire made them shine off her face. She began to feel strange in her chest after what Kal just said. Like her heart felt she had just ran a mile.

"What is it" Kal asked

"Nothing it's just wait you say to me sometimes. They making me thinks wired thoughts, Thoughts about you and me" She explained.

Kal looked at her wondering.

"What kind of thoughts?" He asked.

"Thats just it. I don't know. It's hard to explain, anyway thank you so much Kal" Korra said.

She then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Kal felt a small shiver go down his spine when her lips touched his skin. Korra pulled back slowly and they became caught in each others eyes. Kal face became cool after a couple seconds as did Korra's. She then got back on her feet.

"It's late and I'm feeling a bit tired" she said feeling hot all over.

"Okay. Night" Kal said

"Night" She answered.

And she quickly ran to the bed room not looking back leaving Kal and Naga alone. Kal stayed there his mind spinning. What was this feeling he had right now. And why did it start after Korra kiss him. This was all very confusing.

"Woh Naga this is getting weird" Said Kal

"Ruff" She answered.


	8. Chapter 8: Strange Feelings

Chapter Eight: Strange Feelings.

The next day however, things started to weirder with each passing hour of the day. Neither Kal nor Korra could understand what was happing to them. Sure Toza may have taught them certain life facts but nothing could prepare them for the changes the human body goes through.

Korra was out side practicing her water bending. While Kal was gathering coal. He was doing it the human way without using his powers, He knew get in done in half the time but he wanted to watch Korra practice. She moved the water all around her body, Making the water shimmer in the sunlight. Al was use to seeing her do this all the time but now it was different.

He knottiest things about her that he had never knottiest before. The shape of her muscles, the curves of torso, the almost perfect shape of her behind and breast. And the beauty of her dark skin, wondering if how soft to the touch it was. And wondered what her brown hair smelt and felt like. Watching the water flow over her skin made him wish it was his hands trailing over her arms. He then focused on her face, the slenderness of her neck, The beautiful curve of her strong jaw and her eyes. He eyes were always the favourite thing Kal like to look at most, They were still like a calm sea after storm when he first saw them as a child. Just watching her made him lose all senses of focus and time. His heart was beating like a hummingbirds wings. He could feel his eyes beginning to become hot while he watched and could feel his heat vision wanting to get out. He then closed his eyes and turned back to his job.

"Control it dude" He thought

He could feel his whole body getting hot from the work, so he decided to take off this parka and shirt, seeing that he couldn't feel the cold like Humans could. Korra placed the water down and turned to Kal. She saw him place the shovel into the snow and saw Kal take a breather. She took in the sight of his big muscled arms, And his wide strong back. She wondered what his skin would feel like under her fingers. When he turn around Korra's heart wanted to jump out of her chest. She saw his bumpy six-pack going up to his perfectly curved pecks and strong neck which made her feel like she couldn't stand. Then she looked at his face, He two had a strong jaw line, Maybe people of his home always looked this good. But then she looked deep into his sky blues eyes, and felt as tho time had stopped around her. She could remember the calm feeling they gave her when she saw them close up and how it always seemed to put her in some strange trance which she could never break. She then looked at his raven black hair and wondered how it would feel if he let her put her fingers through it. She was so in tranced that she couldn't hear Kal talking.

"Hey. Korra. KORRA" He shouted

"What…who oh. Sorry" She stammered

Kal looked at her a little weirded out by her stare.

"What are you looking at?" Kal Asked.

"Nothing" She said quickly

She shook her head and speed walked away blushing, Hoping Kal wasn't looking.

—

Korra awoke in the early hours of the morning by some funny feeling located between her legs. She quietly lifted her covers. A quite gasp escaped her mouth, there was a small red stain around the open between her legs. She poked it and felt it was still wet. She lifted it to her nose and smelled. She retread her face from the smell.

"Blood, But how…" She thought

Then what Toza had told her came flowing back to her, She then could breath easy knowing that was had happen was natural for her. She thought about telling Kal but then something told her that wouldn't be the best thing. She quietly pulled off her sheets and quilt and dragged them out of the bed room. Unaware that someone was watching her from his bed.

Later that day at lunch Kal and Korra ate in silence. Naga on the other hand was chewing a huge piece of meat nosily in the corner. Kal kept looking over at Korra wondering what was going through her mind right now. Was she ever gonna tell him why she woke up at the crack of dawn. Or just stay silent about and leave him wondering, He didn't want this uncomfortable silence to go on so he cleared his throat.

"So, I heard scurrying on your side this morning. What changed your mind about mornings?" He asked

Korra lowered her bowl slowly and placed her hands in her lap. This was going to be hard for her to explain to Kal. Frankly she didn't want him to know but she didn't want a pointless fight to start.

"I took a morning walk. Felt like I needed one" She lied.

"And what happened with the morning being evil" Kal asked.

Korra sighed, maybe it would be better if Kal knew why she awoke so early. She breathed and looked Kal right in the eyes.

"Do you remember what Toza said would happen when I would become a women?" Korra asked.

Kal thought for a moment then remembered. His eyes widened for the answer.

"Yes" He answered slowly.

"Well. Thats what happened last night. I think I've become one" Korra explained.

Kal Eyes lowered in calming way that confused Korra.

"Well that explains the blood" He said bluntly.

Korra turned red all over, He saw the blood.

"You. Were. AWAKE." Korra fumed.

Kal gulped and went back to his food. Korra should have known to expect that from a farm boy.

—

The Next morning how ever thing began to get even stranger then before. Korra again woke up before Kal but didn't get out of bed. She just wanted to lie there for a few hours more. She turned to face Kal, she could see there was a strange look of happiness on his face.

"Must be having a sweet dream" She though.

But then out of the corner of her eye she sore something poking upwards from underneath Kal's covers. For minute she thought it was his hands but his arms weren't that short. Then realising what it was made her giggle a little.

"Some dream" She thought while trying to contain her laughter.

Kal stretched and opened his eyes. He turned and smiled to see Korra awake early again.

"Have a good sleep" Kal asked.

"Yeah. You may have had a better one" She answered pointing down.

Kal looked confused then looked down. He sat up frantically trying to cover up. This made Korra laugh.

"It's not funny. Its get that way all the time. And I can make it go away" He said blushing.

"How? Dose it hurt? And can you still walk?" Korra asked still laughing.

Kal was beginning to get mad at Korra. He didn't laugh when something like this was happing to her.

"None of your business and no it doesn't and I can walk just FINE" He shouted a little.

Korra looked confused and hurt at him raising his voice at her.

"Okay geez Kal I was only joking around" She explained "Come on you use to like that".

Kal didn't know why but this really got him steamed.

"Yea WHEN I WAS SIX. It's like you Korra, people change. NOTHINGS GOING TO BE THE WAY IT USE TO BE" He yelled.

He got up quilt coving his waste, stormed out and slammed the door leaving Korra and Naga alone.

Korra laid back confused, Naga rested her head on her arm and licked it.

"Geez what the heck is his problem girl. He didn't have to get so mad over a little joke. Men" Korra huffed.


	9. Chapter 9: Storm

Chapter Nine: Storm

Over the corse of the next few weeks things didn't seem to improve for the two. Times where they laughed together and fun seemed to be so rare. And the times they were together was always in uneasy silence. They wouldn't even share the bathroom for little things like brushing there teeth. Kal found it hard to a gentlemen while Korra was taking a bath, The fighting urge of using his X-ray vision to spy on her bathing. It was the same for Korra for using semi sense earth bending to spy on him.

On the first day of winter Kal spent most of the day at Toza's grave. When things seemed to be crazy he would always go there to talk to his grave and things seemed to make work out in hi head. It was like in death, Toza was still able to help him. But would he Help Kal understand this.

"Toza, Things have be going insane since you've been gone. I things I thought made sense before don't seem so sure anymore. She's changed, I've changed. And I'm sacred" Kal said out loud.

"You sacred. Don't make me laugh" Said a voice from behind him.

Kal spun around to see Korra standing behind his back arms crossed and wearing a smirk

"How long have you been standing there?" Kal demanded. Probably used her air bending to seek up on him.

"Long enough to realise your not the Kal I know. The Kal I know wouldn't need to consort with the dead for advice" Korra said in an mocking and annoyed tone.

Hearing her say that made Kal get mad. The last few days had not been fun for either of them, Things had been getting heated between them. Some times it was anger and others it was heats they couldn't explain. Kal stood up in a fast movement and stomped over to her so close there faces almost touched.

"And the Korra know wouldn't talk to me like I was amateur. I'm getting sick of you bull Korra" Kal growled

"And I'm tired of you getting all pissy at me all the time Kal and you talking to me like a weakling" Korra growled back.

Kal was taken aback by this, He would never treat her like a weakling.

"Since when did I ever do that to you. Your not a weakling your strongest Avatar I know" Kal explained.

"I'm The Only Avatar You Know. And your always ahead of me because of your abilities, And dad always favoured you over me. Because your the son he never had" Korra said annoyed and maybe on the verge of angry tears.

Kal couldn't believe what he was hearing. From what he knew Tonraq never favoured one over the other.

"Tonraq loved you because your his daughter. You don't know how lucky you are to still have a father who loves you. I can never have that ever again. My parents are Dead" Kal yelled.

Naga watched them fighting and their tones were making her shake in fear. Korra's fist clenched and began to burn a ball of fire. She then said the one thing Kal never believe she would say.

"They weren't your parents. They were just randoms that found a freak in a ship. They only kept you because they couldn't have children" She said in shaking anger.

Kal stood there in complete silents. Why would Korra say something like that to him. It almost broke his heart. Korra the breathed in and stomped away angry. Naga began to follow but Korra shot her hand out which made Naga whimper more.

"STAY NAGA. I need to take a walk alone" She demanded.

She then ran away from the house and to the mountain trail. Leaving Kal alone and hurt with Naga. They both were so caught up in there mixed feeling they were both completely anonymous with storm clouds rolling.

—

Korra walked in blind rage away from home. It was only until she was on the outskirts of the wilds she began to think about what she had said. Why did she have to say that to him, she would never say something that hurtful to him. He lost parents he never knew and parents that loved him like he was their own. He had it hard and she hated herself for putting him thought that again.

"Well played Korra" She said softly.

She wiped the tears from her eyes. It was hard to be angry when at someone when your feeling guilty about what you said about their past. She kept on walking despite the deep snow. She thought of going back but Kal might be mad at her. So mad he might not allow her back into the house.

"How can I ever go back after saying that, I'm so stupid, Stupid, Stupid, STUPID" She shouted.

There was boom in the sky, She looked up and saw dark clouds forming. She thought about heading back but then the thought of Kal's face began to loomed into her mind. She could imagine what he would say.

"Why would I ever forgive a heartless wench like you, After what you said I'd rather let you freeze then have you back" Korra imagined

She knew he would say something like that but it'd wouldn't be a surprise if he did. Korra couldn't think of that now. She had to get back before the storm set it. The wind was already picking up, so she started to head back as fast as she could. But even running at her top speed the storm was quicker, the wind was beginning to whip her face like needles, She couldn't keep going like this. She looked around and saw a cave up ahead, She pushed against the wind and entered the cave. She made fire with her breath to keep herself warm.

"Wait it out. Thats the only option, Come on Korra you've faces worst then this" She said to herself. Hoping that she'd be able to find a way back once the storm had past

—

As the storm blew Kal and Naga were inside keeping warm but Kal's mind kept drifting outside. Korra had been go all day and the storm was getting worse by the minute. Kal was still feeling hurt after what she said about him but that stop him from worrying about her well being. He sate there leg twitching.

"Come on she smart. If she caught out in the open she would find shelter. But who knows how long she'll have to wait out this storm" He thought.

Then panic struck him, what if she wasn't strong enough to push through. And her fire bending could only last and if the cold didn't Finnish her off starvation would. Kal couldn't take it any more he got up and put on his parka.

"Stay here Naga incase Korra comes back okay" Kal said to the polar bear dog.

Naga whimpered in worry for both Kal and Her Master Korra.

"Don't worry. I'll bring her home I promise" Kal said giving Naga a pat on the head.

He then sped off into the stormy night.

—

Korra was lying huddled in the cave keeping as warm as she could. Each fireball she breathed seemed to get smaller and smaller. She seemed to be running out of breath, Even fire bending hand it's limits. While she kept on breathing, Her mind kept drifting to Kal. She wonder how long she had been out here and wondered if he was worried about her. Then a thought stuck her, what if this storm never lifted? What if Kal couldn't find her? Would he even be coming after her?

She never knew how important he was to her until now, How he always seemed to be there for her when she needed him and How she was always there for him when he needed her. And never really appreciated his kindness. But the thought of never seeing him again was more then her soul could bare. She could feel her heart becoming frightened of the thought of dyeing alone. She could feel tears beginning to run down her Face.

"Kal. Help Me. Hear Me" She whispered.

—

Kal was trudging through the storm calling out for Korra at the top of his lungs. Each cry seemed to be lost in the wind.

"KORRA, KORRA, KORRRRRAAAA" He yelled

He had to keep going there was no way he was going to let her die out here. But every step he took seemed to take a life time. And he could barely see anything beyond his hands. Even his x-ray vision didn't seem to be much help. He had to get above the storm but how, He could try flying above it, but he hadn't fully mastered it. He then punched the ground in frustration, With all his power he couldn't find the one person he care for the most. The one person he couldn't imagine his life without. The one person he loved.

He then breathed in a deep breath, he knelt down and placed his fist on the snow. Then particles began to float around his body. He breathed out and said the one thing that would motivate him to fly, The thought of finding the girl he loved alive.

"Korra" He whispered "I'll find you"

Hid then pushed off the ground going up and above the storm and for the first time in his life he stayed in the sky floating. He then scanned the clouds for anything, It all seemed hopeless when at long lasted his eyes landed on a x-ray of a being huddling in a cave. He then heard a heart beat, it was faint but it was there. It had to be her.

He then dived towards the cave. There he found Korra with her hood over her head. Small fire coming out of her hands. Shivering like crazy. Kal didn't stop to think, he ran over to her and took her in his arms. He then started rubbing his hand on her arms to warm her. He looked at her face, there was frost starting to form on her brow, her skin was like ice and her eyes closed. Kal's heart stopped for a second.

"Come on Korra please wake up. Please be alright. Please Don't leave me" He pleaded.

He continued to rub her arms and back. She then started to sture which meant Kal could breath again.

"Kal" She whispered

"It's okay Korra I here. I'm gonna get you home" He reassured her.

He then took her up bridle style and flew back and above the storm. All the while they were in the air Kal could feel Korra regaining movement in her fingers. He felt her clutch his Parka in her fist. For moment he thought he might have heard her speak.

"Kal. I'm S-s-s-Sorry" She shivered.

"Rest Korra, We'll be home soon" He answered

And they both flew into the night. Kal felt a tears rushing down his face, He had mastered flying and it was all because of Korra. And hope against hope that he would able to share this with her. If she maid it through the night.


	10. Chapter 10: Forgive Me

Chapter Ten: Forgive Me

Al finally arrived back at the house with Korra safe in his arms but just barely. He rushed in inside and placed her on her bed. He then looked at her ice covered cloths. He gulped and what he had do.

"Forgive me, this is the only way" He said.

He pulled off her Parka, then her shirt, boots and pans. He also undid her tails in her hair to let her rest her head back. Her bra and panties were dry so it's was alright to keep them on. Al then felt her forehead, it was still cold so he grabbed her blankets and his and rugged her up tight. For the rest of he night he stayed by her side, hoping that she would wakeup and this nightmare will end.

For the next week Kal barely slept, ate or went outside once. Korra was regaining warmth to her body but her eyes had not yet opened. Her breathing had return to normal so that was also a plus. But that didn't make Kal leave her side. Naga too stayed with him to keep him company. The only times her left her side was to bath of use the bathroom. Other then that he stayed put around the clock.

On the last night of the seventh day things began to get better. Al sate close to Korra eyes getting heavy. He thought about closing his eyes just for moment. He hadn't slept in days and it was starting to get to him. He then knelt by her bed and rested his head on her stomach. It seemed like only a second when he felt something running through his hair.

"Hey You" Said a soft voice.

Kal awoke and raised his head, Korra was running her hand through his hair which woke him. Her eyes looked tried but she was smiling. He didn't stopped to think he dived in and embraced her close to him and began to cry tears of joy. He could feel as tho his heart had started beating again.

"Korra I was so scared. I shouldn't have let you run off like that. I'm sorry" Kal sobbed.

Korea rapped her arms around his head and continued to run her fingers through his hair. And she rubbed his back in comfort.

"Shhh Kal it's okay, I'm alive because of you. It was't your fault I was out there. It was mine. I was so angry at myself and I took out on you" She said softly.

Kal lifted his head and whipped his tears away. Only to see Korra start crying.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

Korra burst into tears and fell back into his arms. Al held her close and felt her tears stain his shirt.

"I was so terrified. I felt so helpless and frail, I thought I was going to die out there" She sobbed

Kal rubbed her back and hair with one hand. Her sobbing seemed to ease after a few seconds.

"It's okay, Your safe now with me" Kal comforted.

Korra the raised her face to look at Kal, He raised his hand and whipped her remaining tears away with his other hand.

"The thing is. That wasn't the most frightful part." She said

"What do mean?" He asked.

"I was scared you wouldn't come for me. That I was going to see you again, and never get the chance to say sorry for what I said. You didn't deserve any of that, You were a blessing to your parents and mine. Any one is blessed to have you in their life. I've been taking you for granted and your still here protecting me. I can bare the thought of ever losing you Kal. Where would I be without my Kal?" She explained

Kal held her close again. With his cheek resting against her head. She held him tight to her body never wanting to let got.

"You've never taken me for granted Korra. You've always been good to me. If anything I'm blessed to have you in my life. I always come for you, and I'll always be here to protect you" He reassured her.

He then pulled back and lifted her head by the chin with his thumb and forefinger. He looked deep into her hypnotic ocean blue eyes. And said the very thing he should have said the day they met.

"I Love You Korra" Kal said.

Without any hesitation Korra raised up and took his lips in her own. It stared out soft but then Kal's lips began to move with hers. His arms then rapped around her waist while her arms rapped around his neck. He then felt the tip of her tounge in his mouth which made the hair on his neck sand on end. With her it sent shivers down her spine.

They then parted to breath foreheads still touching. Between breaths it gave Korra time to return Kal's comment.

"I Love You Too" She said.

Kal then smiled the warm smile Korra always loved.

"And you don't how long I've wanted to do that" She explained

She then heard Kal giggle a little, She the looked at him confused. He was now smiling a crocked smile which made her feel like melting.

"I Think I Do" He laughed.


	11. Chapter 11: Passion

Chapter Eleven: Passion

Over the next few weeks Korra remained in bed, Kal made her food and would sponge her forehead when she needed to cool down. Occasionally she would let him feed her if her arms weren't strong enough. But it did take long for Korra to regain strength in her legs and was able to get on her feet and walk around. She was a bit unsteady but she had Kal shoulder for support. Naga helped with Korra's recovery too because Kal would give her treats when ever she did.

There we're times where Kal and Korra had moments when they kissed. Al would sneak up from behind and catch Korra off guard and capture her in his iron grip. She didn't mind it, in fact she always looked forward to it.

On the first day of summer Kal snuck up to Korra's bed and kissed her cheek. She sighed a laugh and opened her eyes. She saw he was dressed in his parka and her cloths in his hands.

"What are doing?' She asked.

"I thought maybe, you and I could have a snow ball fight like when we were kids. We're long over due for one" Kal answered.

Korra beamed and went to grabbed her cloths out of Kal's hands. But before she did he grabbed her neck gently and took her lips in his own. After a short while they broke apart smiling.

"See you outside" Kal whispered

"I won't be late" Korra answered.

—

Outside Kal had created a small battle fort and ammunition for the fight. Not to far Korra had done the same. It was easy for her because of water bending that gave her an excited advantage. Kal crouched low and waited. Any moment Korra could strike and he had everyone of his senses ready. All of a sudden he heard a ball behind him, He spun around to stop it but once he turned nothing was there.

"What the"

And then 'WACK', a snowball hit him in the back of head. Snow was now dripping out of his hair. He looked around to see his attacker. But he saw nothing, she might be hiding beneath the snow. He scanned the snow with his X-ray and saw a body with a heartbeat.

"Come on out Korra. I can see you" He said.

With a quiet laugh Korra broke out of the snow being lifted into the air with a tornado. Kal then chuck a few balls at her but she melted them with her fire bending.

"You can do better" She shouted.

Korra then created balls with bending and threw them so fast it was near impossible to see. Not for Kal, the world slowed down and he avoided each them and shoved snow down Korra's shirt.

"YAAAAAOW" She screamed.

Kal floated laughing like crazy.

"No Fair" Korra fumed.

She created a huge ball and chucked it at Kal which send him crashing to the ground. He then shook the snow and dizziness from his head. Good thing too because Korra was heading straight for him with another huge snow ball. He then shot up at her and grabbed her around the waist. They both landed in the snow tangled in each other. Laughing they rolled around and around. They stopped with Kal lying in the snow and Korra lying on top of him. They laughed quietly foreheads touching, They then looked at each other smiling. Kal gently cupped Korra's face in his right hand, he then stocked her cheek which made her sigh into it. His hand then traveled up her face to push a stand of hair out of her face. Korra then lowered her face to his and kissed him.

 **(Pre-Lemon)**

Slowly there kissed moved with each other. Kal felt his arms tighten over her waist but he was careful, because he knew he could break her spine if he held too tight. Korra's hands traveled down from Kal's shoulders down to his rear. She gently squeezed was was not in snow, which made Kal growl with pleasure. Too pay her back he went for her neck and sucked at it gently. Korra then took one of Kal's hands and placed it on her chest, Kal looked at her and she nodded.

"It's okay" She said.

Kal then continued to kiss her and gently squeezed her breast. He then heard and gasp escape her mouth. They then stopped to breath eyes closed.

 **(End Of Pre-Lemon)**

"Whats happing?" Kal asked

Korra was breathing deeply trying to make sense of all this.

"I don't know. I think it's another of those life facts" She tried explain.

Kal then leaned in and kissed Korra's neck again. She closed her eyes and wanted to melt into his kisses. But she gently pushed him back and pulled him up to his feet.

"No. Not here" She said.

"Yea. It's too open. Lets get inside" Kal suggested

They then quickly walked back to house holding hands tightly. Once inside they hurried past there own room with separate beds and went into Toza's old room with the single bed. Lucky Naga was sleeping peacefully in there room so they wouldn't have to worry about waking her.

—

 **(Lemon: Look away if you don't wish to continue.)**

Korra was facing away from Kal as he placed his hands on her shoulders. He gently rubbed them and kissed her neck gently. She the turned to face him and be entranced by his eyes. He then pulled her in close and grasped her torso in his hands as they continued to kiss. Kal then went for her neck as she ran her fingers through his hair. Korra then went Kal's shirt and pulled it off to show his torso and chest which had admired for so long. Kal then did the same with her shirt to show her soft beautiful skin. Kal then went for her collour bone and his lips gave her goosebumps with each kiss. She then gently pushed him back. Staring at him she gently pulled off her top, But as she did Kal stopped her.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"More then anything" She answered.

While she pulled it off Kal gently undid her pans and his and they gently fell to the floor. Korra was now topless giving Kal a chance to take in the sight of her beautiful breast. They were nothing like he imagined them to be. They were round a firm and the sight of them made his mouth water. He then kissed Korra again picked her off the floor to lower her onto the bed, Feeling her breasts against his chest made his body hot all over.

Lying her down he went for her neck again. Kissing and licking every part of her skin he could reach. Korra had never felt something this amazing before. Each touch was like total rush for her and she never wanted it to end. She kissed his skin while he kissed hers. With each kiss he would be going down her body until he reached her chest, He then lightly pitched her nipple which made Korra gasp. Each gasp was a sudden rush of pleasure for Kal so he kept pitching just to her sweet gasp. He then did something that almost made her scream. He lowered and sucked on her hard nipple while pitching the other.

Korra's mind was spinning, when she thought things couldn't get any better it did. Kal stopped with her breasts and headed further down her torso. She felt him gently pull of her panties and threw then to the floor. Korra the opened her legs with ease to let Kal take in the sight of her women garden. He could feel the heat coming of it and took in a huge in hale. For a while he let Korra catch her breath and then he leaned in and began to lick her insides.

Korra then gasped so loud it almost sounded like a scream of pleasure to Kal's ears. Each lick he took made her body arch higher and higher. She then rapped her legs around head to keep him there for as long as possible and covered her mouth so not to wake Naga. Al wanted more and more of Korra's valley with each lick something sweet came out of her. So he kept going until she hold on any more. She arched back fully and climaxed into his mouth. She then fell back painting while Kal made his way back up to her face.

Al then took Korra's lips once more. She could taste what was left of her juices in his mouth. They then broke apart to breath again.

"Wow….That…was so good" Korra said breathless.

"And it's not over yet" Kal said also breathless.

Kal then removed his underwear to show his manhood. Korra the opened up legs again as he placed himself gently on top of her.

"I want to try this if thats okay" Kal asked.

Korra nodded as he lowered himself on her. Slowly her began to move his hips up and down. Korra could feel him inside her and it made her mind and body go wild. Al began to move a little faster and Korra embraced him tightly holding on. A sudden gasp of pain escaped her mouth which made Kal stop.

"Are you okay?" He asked "I'll stop if this is too much for you"

Korra kissed him and kissed him all over his face.

"It's Okay, Don't stop I can hang on I won't break" Korra reassured him.

Kal then held her tight and continued. He went faster and Faster and deeper and deeper. He could feel his body was about to explode. Korra then felt something break inside her as Kal went deeper. The pain lasted a few seconds but she held on. Wanting to climax with her lover.

Kal kept going until he couldn't where he ended and Korra began. There bodies became tangled and there passion was reaching it limit. When all seemed it was about to explode Kal then felt himself pour into Korra.

For a long moment they stayed in that blissful moment of climax and then Kal gently fell on top of Korra gasping. He then brought his face back up and kissed Korra running his hands through her hair. Gently he put him self behind her and rapped his arms around her torso.

 **(End Of Lemon)**

The two young lovers lay holding each other. Kal covered their now cold bodies with the blanket. He smiled and kissed Korra's neck.

"That was amazing. You really are out of this world" Korra said.

"You too. I've never knew we could feel this close with you" Kal answered

Korra turned and faced Kal. She took in his tired face, even with most of his energy gone he was still able to look beautiful to her. She stroked his face with her hand, his face still felt warm against her skin. Kal then kissed Korra's eyes and continued to smiling at her.

"Korra can I ask you something" Kal asked

"Of course" She answered.

Kal had to choose his words carefully. He knew this would be a life changing question to ask Korra. But it was something he wanted to ask her the moment they fist kissed.

"Korra I know after this we're more then what we were before" Kal explained.

Korra nodded in understanding, she laughed too because she already knew that.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend because theres no need baby" Korra laughed

Kal shock his head leaving Korra confused. She then knottiest tears forming in his eyes.

"No, I want you to be my wife" He answered.

Korra's heart lept with happiness she then took Kal's face in her hands and kissed it all over. She stopped forehead touching his and tears running down her face.

"So is that a yes? Will you be my wife" Kal asked.

"Yes, Yes, Yes of Course" She answered.

And they lay together not knowing what the future held but looked forward to facing it together as husband and wife.


	12. Chapter 12: Sickness In A Good Way

Chapter Twelve: Sickness In A Good Way.

For the next few weeks and things couldn't be better for the young lovers. The morning after they made love Kal took Korra in his arms bridle style and flew her to the top of tallest mountain. There he gave her a water tribe betrothal necklace he had fashioned with his heat vision and strength while Korra him a ring made of a gem she found in the wilds. There they both swore vows to each other.

"With this necklace, I thee Wed" He said

Gently he placed the necklace over her head. Korra then took Kal's right hand and placed the ring on his four finger.

"With this ring, I thee Wed" She replied.

And they kissed in the light of sun now fully unified as husband and wife.

—

Over the course of the next few mouths things were much the same but only better. By day the two would work and have fun in the snow with Naga and by night they would make love by the fire or lay with each other and talking about a future they might have. Even tho they now were open to all these natural feelings they could still act like innocent children without a care.

One morning Korra was busy making breakfast with Naga lying by her side. Naga tilted her head left to right giving Korra her cutest cub face. Korra smiled and continued making sweet buns and ignored Naga. But then Naga began to moan which made Korra give in. She placed some sweet stuff in her hand and put in under Naga's nose. The polar bear dog began to lick her hand and ate with delight leaving Korra's hand socked with slobber.

"Don't tell Kal okay" She laughed.

The door opened and Kal walked in he had just returned with a big catch of fish and other animal meat. He quickly washed his hands a face. For a moment he stood there watching Korra, he then quietly and slowly snuck over to her and sate behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"What cha making?" He whispered into her ear.

Korra laughed and turned her head and kissed his cheek. She went to rolling the buns but was suddenly joined by Kal's hands. He intertwined his fingers with her own rolling the bun with her hands below his. Kal then rested his chin on her shoulder and inhaled her sent of her skin. He also inhaled her hair that smelled like sweet chocolate like they use to have when they were kids. Korra felt her self go weak after she felt his breath on her skin. She almost let the bun fall from her hands and it almost did. But Kal caught it before it did.

"These look good. But I can think of something sweeter" Kal whispered in Korra's ear.

He then began to kiss her ear and travelled down to her neck. Korra sighed into his chest smiling like she always did. She placed the bun down and rapped her arm around his neck. She then kissed his neck which made him sigh into her lips.

"Do you want to go hungry this morning farm boy" She said into his skin.

"Whats wrong with that? Alien remember, I can go days without food" He joked.

Korra laughed and continued to kiss his neck. But of a sudden she stopped and placed her hand on her stomach. Kal looked at her face, she looked a little winded. She then humped over taking uneven breaths.

"Korra baby? Whats wrong?" He asked worried.

"I don't know. I don't feel so good. Think I'm gonna" She began.

She then shot up and ran for the bathroom. Kal then heard a loud hurling noise coming from out of there. He ran over to see Korra crouched over the toilet. He walked over to and kneeled down beside her. For the next ten minutes or so she was yaking her guts out and Kal held on to her side tails so they wouldn't get caught in the vomit fire. He also rubbed her back to make it easy for her, She then brought her head back up to breath, she whipped any remains from her mouth.

"Feel Better" Kal asked

"I think….NO I'M GONNA BARF AGAIN" Korra yelled dunking her head back into the toilet.

Kal held her hair back while she barfed but this time it was a little lighter. Korra then lifted back up her head and sat her legs sprawled in front of her. Kal then offered his chest for her to rest against, Kal swore beads of sweat running down her face. He then grabbed a cloth and dabbed at her forehead.

"You think it's all gone?" He asked

"Yea. I think it's all gone" She breathed

Korra tried to figure out what just come over her. Why did she suddenly get sick. She hadn't eaten anything bad recently and rarely got sick. She then herd Kal sniff the air.

"It could have been the smell of the prawns I brought in. I could smell them from the fire place" Kal suggested

Korra then wondered. Fish did tented to give off a bad smell after they had been caught. And the prawns were the worst.

"Your right that could've been it" Korra confirmed "I guess I'll have to avoid the smell from now on".

Although she didn't feel so sure about that. This wasn't the first time she had been sick today but she didn't want to worry Kal about it.

Over the next few weeks Korra seemed to be getting sick regularly, mostly in the morning. What was stranger was she seemed to be eating more the usual, Though she refused to eat breakfast. And she had cravings for her least favourite foods. Kal was beginning to realise that this had nothing to do with prawns or any kind of fish. Not to mention Korra wouldn't allow any sexy time like he was use to it was only allowed when she felt like it and it was rarely now.

—

Kal decided to talk to Korra about her sudden change. But he had to tread carefully, Korra condition had made her sensitive to things that wouldn't have bothered her before, He could say she was actually acting like a women. Korra was playing with Naga outside she was playing the hit the earth game that Naga loved so much. While Korra sat, Kal sat with her and he was greeted with a kiss on his cheek.

"Um Korra can we Talk?" He asked carefully.

"Of course" She answered.

Kal had to think carefully and slowly. He didn't want to set her off and make her mad, The last time he did she almost set the house on fire.

"I wanted to talk about whats been happing the last couple weeks. You've been sick a lot lately and eating a lot to. And we haven't been intimate for while, I'm not saying thats bad thing. I just want to know are really feeling okay?" He asked.

Korra stopped playing with Naga which made her sigh a big doggy sigh. Korra knew that Kal would start questioning her change in her behaviour and eating habits. She had to try to explain it as much as she could, But even couldn't be fully sure of the changes.

"Kal I don't fully know whats going on but you got to know I still love you. It's just somethings changed and it hurts to be intimate, That doesn't mean I don't want to. Its just something in my body is telling me no" Korra explained

Kal tried to make sense of this in his mind. How could something in Korra's body be telling her these things. Was this something making her sick, moody and craving her least favourite foods? What ever it was Kal didn't like it. And he hoped it wasn't life threatening. All of a sudden Korra was then clutching her stomach Kal got close worried.

"Whats wrong?" Kal asked scared.

"I don't know" Korra answered.

But then something flicked a light on in her brain. She thought back to what Toza had said, about the certain life facts every man and women go through. Korra then smiled up at Kal.

"I'm not sure but I wonder if this is what I think it is, Hold on a sec" Korra explained.

Korra then ran to the house and check the calendar, she looked down the numbers to see her period was late. She then felt her stomach and she closed her eyes. She used her Avatar spirit to sense what was going on inside her. And then there it was.

"A Heartbeat" She said a tear in her eye.

—

That Night they both sat in silence as they ate. Kal tried to be calm but he felt like his leg wanted to twitch. Korra had be acting happy all day and he didn't know why, and there was something different about her tonight. It could have been the light coming from the fire but fire didn't make you feel warm on the inside.

"She more beautiful then before, It's like she's glowing" He thought.

Korra looked up from her food and smiled at her Husband. She swore him smile a huge dimpled smile at her.

"What?" She laughed.

"I don't know theres just, something different about you tonight. It's like your glowing but it's not from Raava (Her Avatar Spirit). Its something else and it's making me excited inside" Kal explained

Korra faced dropped but not as though she was sad, it was like she trying to think about how she was going to say this to Kal. She slid close to him and took his hand in hers.

"Do remember that lullaby dad use to sing to us?" Korra asked.

Kal smiled, he remembered those nights when ever he had a bad dream Korra would snuggle beside him and Tonraq would sing an old war lullaby to calm them.

" _Leaves from the vine, Falling so slow_

 _Like fragile tiny shells drifting in the foam._

 _Little solider boy, come marching home._

 _Brave solider boy, Comes marching home"_

"Yes" Kal answered

Korra then felt a tear run down her face and Kal took her face in his hand. He gently stroked the tear away with his thumb.

"What is it?" He asked again still going crazy about what was going on with her.

Korra then opened her eyes and smiled. She then took his hand and placed it on her stomach, Kal felt something move beneath his hand. Something that sent a shock through his body. He then looked up at Korra surprised.

"I'm gonna to have use for it. I'm pregnant" Korra explained

"How do you know" Kal asked

"A women knows these things, We're having a baby" She explained

Kal's heart seemed to exploded in his chest, his mind was spinning with a whole rage of emotions. He did't know weather to be happy or over joyed by this news.

"Korra" He said with an excited smile.

He then got up and picked her up in his arms. He spun her around laughing and whooping and cheering along with Naga barking in excitement. He began to float of the ground still holding Korra. They then faced each other smiling with tears in their eyes.

"I can't believe it. I'm gonna be a Dad. I love you Korra" He said sobbing happily

Korra then kissed him deeply tangling her fingers in his hair. She then parted from them forehead resting on his breathing deeply and smiling tearfully.

"I love you too Kal"


	13. Chapter 13: Growing Light Within

Chapter Thirteen: Growing light.

Three months had past and Korra stomach was getting a bump. She had to take it easy more then she was use to. Kal on the other hand was doing all he could to keep things safe and easy for Korra until the baby came. He would help her walk if she needed it and rub her feet at night or when she was ever lying down. One afternoon Kal was busy making a baby bed with the wood from the boat that brought them to land. Lucky he remembered what Toza had taught him about building he was able to carve a small crib for the baby, with a few of this abilities thrown in. He took a moment to admire his handy work.

"Smooth as silk" He said.

"Sure is" said a voice from behind

Kal looked behind him to see Korra being supported by Naga. One hand was on her belly with the other was resting Naga's shoulder. Kal then got up on his feet and walked over to his wife worried.

"Sweetheart you should be taking it easy. You should be resting for the both of you" Kal said.

He placed his hands on Korra's belly and kissed it. Korra laughed and tussled his hair.

"You don't have to be so worried Kal. I may be pregnant but I'm not helpless. I can still do the same things I could do before" Korra told him encouragingly

Kal was happy that Korra was still going strong despite her pregnancy. She may be able to do everything but she had to be careful because she was working for two now and what was hard for her would hard for the baby. She aware of this and she knew to take it easy but she didn't want to feel useless to Kal. So she did what she could but have to leave the heavy lifting to Kal.

Kal then placed his arm around Korra's shoulder and smiled at her. She smiled back at him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You know when the baby comes. I hope it has your strength, beauty and will power" Kal said.

Korra giggled in agreement and looked up at Kal blushing.

"Well I hope it has your eyes and your hair. But more importantly your heart and ability to see the good in people" Korra said.

Kal looked back at Korra smiling, She always had a way with words that made him feel like a natural being. He then picked her up bridle style and flew up slowly.

"What you doing?" Korra asked

"Ever seen the house from a birds eye view?" Kal answered grinning.

—

Korra could compare anything to what Kal was showing her right now. They flew above the land, above the monitions and everything was so small like children toys. Kal then went up a little higher and flew above the clouds. There they watched the burning sun set over the horizon.

"So, What do you think?" Kal asked happily

"Way better then lying on my back all day" Korra answered

"And thats just the beginning, Watch the sky" He answered back

Korra looked up at the sky, the sun was almost gone and darkness was setting in. She then saw one star that turned into two, then three, then four. Soon the inter sky was filled with stars. It was so fasts and endless. Like someone had pulled a huge blanket over the sky and covered it with diamonds. All she wanted to do was fall into it and swim through it like water.

"Wow. This is so cool. No this is so Awesome, this rocks" Korra said trying to find the right word to explain this.

Kal smiled as they kept drifting through the sky. Unaware that Korra was looking at him with deep smile. She then turned his head and kissed him deeply. He then stopped in the air and let her go but still held on to her waist. Korra then rapped her arms around his neck still kissing him. For a long while they drifted there among the stars. They then parted smiling at each other. Korra then stocked his cheek and pushed a stray hair on his forehead.

"You know, Just when I think I have you figured out. You do something thats impossible and I fall back to mystery that is Kal-El. First it was the diamonds and now this" She said.

"Dose this mean I've captured your heart completely. Beside I only do it because I'm so in love with you" Kal answered

Korra rested her forehead on his grinning.

"Kal you won my heart long ago. You don't need to do any more" Korra said lovingly.

She placed his hand on her stomach, Kal then felt a kick under his hand.

"It's strong. Like it's mom" Kal said.

Korra then placed her hand on his on her stomach.

"And it's dad. And it knows its you because I'm yours. My heart, mind, body and soul. Now and forever"

—

That night Kal watched Korra from the bed as she got ready to join him. She watched her remove her robe slowly, Giving him a chance to taking in her beautiful body. He took her every curve and shape, the the tan colour of skin still made him weak in his legs, even lying down. Taking in her perfect breast, Beautiful smelling hair and deep ocean eyes. And lastly the shaping bump forming and cradling his unborn child.

"God I'm A Lucky Man" He thought to him self.

Korra the slid next to him and laid down facing him and gently he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in still smiling.

"What?" Korra asked

"Nothing I'm just thinking of how lucky I am to have you" He said.

But then something else came to mind. What would life be like once the baby came. Kal would have two people precious to him and would need his protection. Would he be up to the task and would he be a good teacher to his child when he had no knowledge of his home world? He then felt Korra place her hands on his chest which made his mind clear and calm.

"You didn't any luck to have me. And I have a feeling that this baby, our growing light, is going to have a long yet fun adventure if it gets your gifts" She said proudly

This Kal happy and put his mind at ease. He was proud of himself and who he was, and he was going to make it his mission to make sure that his child would feel the same pride once it entered this world.


	14. Chapter 14: Deliverance

Chapter Fourteen: Deliverance

6 months later.

Korra opened her heavy eyes, She looked down and her now full round stomach and touched it lightly. She then looked over to her side to her sleeping husband. His shoulders went up and down with each breath he took. Korra smiled at his peaceful face, She quietly moved close to him and stocked his forehead and hair.

"He works so hard. It's nice having to see him sleep soundly" She thought.

She then looked back at her stomach and stroked it too. She then felt a small kick from under her hand. Well the child was strong.

"You better do your part around here. When you can stand on your own that is" She whispered to it.

Quietly Korra slipped out of bed and quietly and pulled on her robe. She the slipped out of the bed room and into the kitchen. She then sliced up some fruit and placed it in a bowl. She then took a piece and step out side. She took in the fresh morning air and watched the sun rise over the horizon.

It wasn't long until she felt a big pair of arms rapping around her waist and pulled her in close.

"Morning you" She said.

"Morning" He answered back and kissed her head.

She then felt Kal's hand slide to her stomach and he gently stroked it up and down. Korea's hand followed suite and closed her hand on top of his. Six mouths had passed so quickly, it felt like only yesterday Korra told him that he was going to be a father. And he could still feel the excitement and joy racing around inside from that day. The birth of his child was drawing near and thought of it made the excitement grow even more.

"Didn't I ask you to take it easy. I know you won't but I didn't think you'd go this far" Kal said into Korra's skin.

Korra laughed and put her hand on his neck and stroked it.

"Your right there. And I am taking it easy, It's just you looked so peaceful and cute I didn't want to wake you" She explained.

Kal blushed, Korra had called him a lot of things. Handsome, beautiful but never cute. Because he never saw him self as a cute man.

—

Later that day Korra took Naga out for a walk in the wilds, She rode the Poler bear dog but too fast. She didn't want to upset the baby. When they reached the open land Korra gently slipped off Naga. But once her feet touched the ground she felt a slit pain in her belly. She clutched it and leaned forward a bit. This made Naga moan in worry, the beast put her whole body beside her master to stop her from falling. After the scare Korra was able to stand straight again, The pain went as soon as it came.

"It's okay girl. The baby's just kicking" She said to calm Naga

But Naga still moaned worrying. All of a sudden she started to growl out loud, Korra placed her hand on her dogs should to calm her.

"Easy Naga. Whats wrong" Korra asked.

Then she looked where Naga was looking. From what she could see there was a small ice cave and something seemed to be moving inside. Korra got her fire ready in her hands, in her condition she didn't feel like fighting but what choice did she have. A small figure appeared from the darkness, It was too small to be Polar bear dog and too big to be a snow fox. But it was on all fours and looked like it had a tail. Naga then stopped growling. Her ears then perked up and she started panting with delight. Korra then put out her fire and stood up straight, then out of the cave came, an ordinary dog.

This dog had white fur like Naga but his ears stood up, he approached them with curiosity. Naga came close to the dog and sniff him. After a few seconds the dog licked her nose and then headed for Korra. Korra held out her fist to let him smell it, he did then licked it. She scratched him behind the ear.

"Where did you come handsome?" She asked the dog.

The groined a bashful groin when Korra continued to scratch his ears. But all of sudden Korra felt the pain again.

"ARGH" She screamed

And fell forward clutching her stomach. The dog sighed in worry as Naga did and ran close to her. Korra could feel something wet rushing out of her between her legs.

"Oh No" She thought. "My Water just broke"

—

Kal was busy gathering the last of his hunt and was cleaning his tools and hands. He let Korra go walk Naga because he didn't want her feel like she was being babied before they even had the baby. But the baby was due any day now and he hated leaving the three of them alone. Sure Naga could protect Korra but how could she help her master once she (Korra) was it was time.

"I hope she's home soon" Kal worried

Kal's ears then picked up the pattering of small feet, something that sounded to be on four feet. Kal got to his own feet and turned to see a small white dog heading for him. He stopped before him panting, Kal smiled at the dog and walked to him.

"Where'd you come from?" Kal asked

He put out his hand and gently pated the dogs head. Dog enjoyed it for a second then ducked under Kal's hand. He begun to tug at Kal's pant leg gently. Kal looked at the dog confused. What did he want and why was he so frantic. That was answered when his ears picked up again, it sounded like heavy breathing and quick gasps of pain and all of a sudden a scream. His heart stopped when he recognised the voice.

"Korra" He said.

He the looked down at the dog. He (The dog) gave him a look saying that he was here for a reason and Korra needed his help.

"Take me too her" Kal said to the dog.

The dog begun to head away from the house and Kal followed. It wasn't long until they reached the trial, they found Naga running down it with Korra lying on her back on Naga's saddle. Kal's insides dropped, he ran to Naga and took Korra in his arms. She was covered in sweat and was breathing franticly.

"Korra Baby whats wrong?" He stammered

"The baby" She answered painfully.

Kal felt his inter insides drop, Either something happened to the baby or…

"What about the baby? Is it Okay?" He asked.

"The Baby's coming" She answered

Alarm bells went off in Kal's head, Korra was in labor his child was about to born. He held he close super speed back to the house. Naga and the smaller dog followed.

—

Kal laid Korra down on a bear skin in the centre of room. Korra was only wearing her shirt and her hair was down. Kal had cold towels and a basin of water to keep Korra cool. Naga was lying behind Korra to give her something to push against when the time came. Kal dabbed at Korra's forehead and held her hand. With each passing hour her contractions were getting closer.

"Kal, It hurts" She painted

"Its okay sweetie I'm here. Just breath" He said calmly as possible.

Korra could feel her child wanted out and she wanted to grant it life but she felt it wasn't ready just yet. She had never felt pain like this before, no amount of knowledge of life could have prepare her for this. But she knew she had to sweat in through no matter how much pain it took. A small life was in her hands. Kal on the other hand was watching helpless while his wife was in pain, they always had each others backs when things got tough. But when it came to this he could very little, with all his abilities he couldn't help her pain. He got closed to her and grasped her hand in his.

"Whats wrong? Are you okay" Korra asked

This made him laugh a bit and took off some edge.

"I should be asking you that. It's just seeing you pain hurt's me and theres nothing I can do to.."

Korra cut him off with taking his lips in hers, this help him calm down a little. She then parted from him smiling through the sweat. That smiled put hope in Kal's heart.

"You being here with me is enough Kal. We'll get through this together, like we always" Korra said reassuring.

Even in the most heated of times she still managed to make things calm and hopeful. All of a sudden another wave of pain hit her. This felt like the time, she looked at Kal and nodded, he got the message and positioned him self by the opening of her legs. Naga stiffen her body behind Korra ready.

"Okay Korra on three. One, Two, Three PUSH" Kal ordered

"ARRRRRRGH" Korra screamed.

She pushed with all her might with Naga's weight behind her. She then stopped for second and breathed and then pushed again. She could feel the baby coming out of her she had to keep pushing or it would die. She then pushed again and again until with last of her strength she felt it come out of her. Kal watched as he saw the Baby's head, then shoulder, torso, legs and feet. He held out a hands and caught the child. It was a boy and he crying in his hands and all time seemed to stop around him, he looked at his child for a brief moment and wrapped him in a towel.

"It's a boy. I have a son, my little son" He said breathless.

Korra looked at him smiling a tired smile. Kal then cleaned his son with the water and then handed him over to Korra. Korra looked at her newborn, He had tanned skin like her but he had his fathers hair and had her ocean blue eyes.

"He's so beautiful" Korra said "Just like his father"

"What should we name him?" Kal asked

Korra thought for a moment and then settled on a name.

"Jon, Short Jonathan. If your okay with that" Korra answered

Kal looked at her speechless, Korra named him after his adopted father. Kal then leaned down and kissed her deeply. He then kissed Jon on his head.

"I am and I love it. He would have to"


	15. Chapter 15: Jon and Krypt

Chapter Fifteen: Jon and Krypto

Korra lay with her new born son in her arms. He was sleeping peacefully, getting to know his mothers presents and his fathers. She couldn't get over how small he was and how fragile he was. And wondered how strong he would become.

"My Jon, My little star" She whispered to him.

She then kissed his forehead and inhaled his sweet sent. Korra had never smelt a louts blossom in her life but she felt as though Jon sent came close to it. She then heard Kal enter the room, he had just finished cleaning the centre room and the animal skins. He smiled and joined Korra and his son. He laid down beside her and kissed her forehead.

"You did so well, You were so strong" He told her.

"I wouldn't I have gotten through if it hadn't been for you" Korra replied

Kal smiled and rested his forehead against her's and looked to Jon. Little Jon opened his eyes and yawned. He looked to his parents and smiled, with no care in the world and was happy to be apart of this family. Kal reached out his hand and Jon took Kal's finger in his tiny hand. The baby's grip was so tight, like he never wanted to let go.

"He's strong, Like his dad" Korra said.

"And his mom. Just like I knew he would be" Kal replied

All of a sudden they both heard a patter of small paws coming from the door. They looked to see the same small white dog with Naga standing behind him. Kal smiled and held out his hand to the both of them. They walked in to greet the child. Naga licked her masters face and set herself behind her, Korra then showed Jon to Naga. Naga then looked upon Jon with deep curiosity and sniffed him, she then felt a small hand on her nose that was followed by a small laugh.

"Looks like you made a new friend girl" Korra laughed

Naga then leaned in a bit into Jon's hand, Her way of saying hello to the new comer. The other Dog then came up close to the baby and sniffed him too. Again this made Jon laugh, which made the dog wag and paint with joy. Korra then stroked the dogs head which made him sigh in thanks.

"Thank you. If you hadn't been out there when you did. Jon nor I would be here right now" Korra thanked the dog.

The Dog then licked her hand in appreciation. Kal also patted the dog in thanks, this new animal seemed to be taking a liking to Kal and Jon. In Kal's eyes this dog was a hero to them so he wondered.

"Maybe we could keep him. Give Naga someone to play with" Kal suggested.

Korra looked at Kal with a sheepish grin. Knowing that wasn't the only reason Kal suggested keeping this dog.

"Maybe your right. Maybe give you some company while I recover" Korra said laughing a bit "But what should we name him" She asked

Kal thought for a moment, wondering what would be a good name for this dog. Then he settled on a name that he thought suited him fine.

"Krypto" He said

"Why?" Korra asked

"I don't know. There's just something so. so. Cryptic about him" Kal answered.

Krypto barked a little at his new name, he then laid down beside Korra and Jon and snuggled up close to them. Korra smiled and scratched him behind the ear.

"Krypto it is. Welcome to the family boy" Korra said happily

Krypto sighed in thanks to his new family. Kal looked at Korra's tired smiling face again, He was so proud of her. She had been through many ruff battles in her life but not one near as ruff as delivering his child. Even though there were parts he felt useless she was still able to push on through and deliver Jon safe and healthy. He then rested himself beside Korra while she placed Jon in-between them. Korra the leaned in and kissed him deeply, they then parted and looked down at Jon, he was breathing soundly and opening and closing his hands.

"I'm so proud of you" Kal told Korra "First you gave me love and now you've given me a family"

Korra looked at Kal and could see tears of joy running down his face. She reached out, cupped his face and whipped his right eye with her thumb.

"I know, and I know your parents both of earth and Krypton would be proud of you to" She answered.


	16. Chapter 16: Parenting

Chapter Sixteen: Parenting

A day had pasted and things got pretty noisy around the house. Kal was cradling Jon in his arms and walking around in circles to calm him down. For some reason Jon could't stop crying.

"Whats wrong buddy?" Kal cooed to his son

He knew Jon couldn't saying thing yet because he was only a day old. And he kept crying and crying even after Kal had changed him. Korra walked into the room looking for her husband and son. She knew this going to hard for the both of them. She walked over to him and held out her arms.

"Give him to me sweetie. Maybe I can calm him down" She suggested

Kal gently pasted Jon to his mother. This made him calm down a little but he was still sobbing a bit. Korra looked down at him smiling. She traced her finger around Jon face to comfort him, when her finger reached his mouth he began to suck on it.

"He must be hungry. But what could we feed him, He's got no teeth" Kal wondered

Korra thought for a moment, She was thinking back to what her mother told her what she fead her when she was a baby. She then then sat down and pulled off her shirt. She then carefully pulled off one side of her bra and laid Jon head near her breast. Kal looked at her confused wondering how that would make Jon stop crying. He question was answered when he heard suckling coming from Jon's mouth. Korra looked at him smiling, he then kneeled down next to them bewildered.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"I just remembered asking mom what she did to calm me down as a baby. She told me this was one of them" Korra explained.

"Thank you Senna" Kal praised

He continued to watch Korra feed Jon. Watching how she cradled his head in her left hand and supported his body in the right. He still couldn't get over how small he was and how fragile he might be. But being only half human he could also have his abilities growing inside.

"Kal what is it?" Korra asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking, how beautiful and yet so powerful this kids gonna become" Kal answered

"That and watching you nursing him, It just makes me feel….Breathless"

—

Three weeks had past and both Kal and Korra started to get use to the new routine of having a child. It was still rough but they were getting the hang of it step by step. Toza may have taught them of certain life facts but no amount of teaching could have prepared them for how to raise a child. Kal was playing with Jon and Krypto out side in the snow. Jon was rapped up tie in a small back pac Kal made his self. He wanted to show his son what the outside was like, seeing that he had been cooped up inside for the last three weeks. Korra was worried about letting Jon go outside so early, but she knew and Kal agreed that keeping him inside wasn't going to him any good. And Kal promised he be careful. He then took Jon out of his carry pack and held him close.

"Time for you to see son" He whispered.

He then slowly began to float up high into the sky, High enough to see all around them. And see how vast the land seemed to go. If Kal thought about it, he felt as though the land could go on for ever. Along with the nights of endless stars.

"I take your mommy up here all the time. And it gets her every time. Someday you won't me to hold you to see this. Someday you'll find out whats it like to feel to fly like a bird" Kal said to Jon

He looked down to see his little boy was fast asleep. Kal then slowly and quietly came back down to earth where Krypto was waiting. He then walked back to the house so not to wake Jon, Krypto walked beside them with a panting smile on his face.

"I think it's time we all headed back home and to mommy" Kal suggested.

—

Four hour after Kal and Jon had returned home, Jon gave a cry to his mother that he was hungry. Korra wondered around the main room with Jon her arms breast feeding him. She gently bounced him around to keep him calm while she did so. Jon sucked gently against his mothers breast and rested both of his small hands upon it. He then let go when he had finished he let go and Korra was able to put her bra and shirt back on. She then sat down and cradled Jon close to her, He waved his arms about playfully. Korra laughed and held out her hand, Jon then put both his small hands against hers and began to stroke it gently. Korra felt her heart began to melt as it did when she and Kal had their first kiss. This boy was so small and yet had the power to give love and be loved just like his father.

"You are so much like your father Jon. You have this ability to always capture my heart" Korra whispered to her baby.

She then gently kissed Jon on the forehead. She then felt his small soft hands then stroke her face. Korra felt light tears fall down her cheek and on to his hands. She then brought him back to see him smiling up at her.

"Guess you now know your moms touch" She whispered

She then cradled Jon close to her again. Jon then nuzzled close to his mother and berried his face into her chest.

"Can't I join in" Kal asked from the bedroom door.

Korra looked up from Jon and nodded. Kal came and sat next to his wife and son. Korra leaned next to him while he place one arm around her and brushed Jon's hair with his other hand. Jon then did something that was most unexpected,He grabbed Kal's finger and clutched it tight. Kal pulled gently but Jon's grip was tough to slip out of.

"He really is strong" Kal said.

"Only because of his daddy" Korra replied smiling.

And they laid together loving and wondering how their family was going to be. And what they all would be to the world. If they choose to show themselves to it.


	17. Chapter 17: Genes

Chapter Seventeen: Genes

 **Warning: New Sex Scene.**

Two years later

Jon: 2

Kal: 19

Korra: 18

Korra and Kal were walking outside in the crips morning. Jon had just began to stand on his legs and was taking his first steps while holding on to both his parents hands. He stumbled and almost fell but he managed to get back on his feet again. But then he fell again and breathed heavily. Kal and Korra then kneeled down and rubbed Jon back.

"Come on Son, We're almost there. Your doing so well" Kal said encouragingly to Jon.

Jon kept on going with all he's might. Being half Kryptonian came with it's perks, He was able to get back on his feet with his alien strength. He then kept on walking holding on to his parents with his strong but gentle grip. When they were almost back home Jon let go of both their hands and began to walk by himself. He kept his hands out to stay balanced and kept it on a slow pace, Korra was worried that he might fall over, she knew he wouldn't hurt himself but that didn't stop her from worrying. She stayed close by him to stop him from falling, Kal placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

"Honey he's going to be okay. He's got my genes remember" He reassured her.

"I know but he's still half human, What if there are ways he can hurt him self, Or worse what if he accidentally hurts someone without meaning to? I'm his mother and I can't help but worry" Korra explained.

Kal then smiled the smiled she loved so much, It still made her feel weak in her legs. And made her heart race each time she saw it.

"Then be happy he's half human. Because he'll know how to control that part of him self in time. Just like I did" Kal said confidently.

Korra smiled up at her husband, Still able to make her feel calm after all these years. Kal gave her a quick kiss and rested his forehead on her own. Suddenly they herd excited painting and barking coming from in front of them.

There they saw Naga being held up on her back above Jon head. What was more shocking is that Jon was getting back on his feet. He was laughing with out a care in the world and Krypto was running around him and Naga barking excitedly. Korra and Kal jaws hit the ground. They knew that Jon was going to get stronger but they never thought it would be this soon. Korra then run up to her little boy panicking.

"Woh Jon stop. Come on put Naga down now" She yelled.

Jon did what he was told and put Naga down, Korra kneeled by her son and gave him a light tap on his head in punishment. Jon looked at her smiling and laughing, He laughed even more when Naga and Krypto licked his face and Korra's.

"Don't butter me up sweetheart And you two shouldn't be encouraging him" Korra sighed.

She then looked back at Kal who had a smile on his face. Which made Korra a bit annoyed.

"Oh come on he stopped. And maybe he'll think better next time, He's only a kid after all. Reminds me of myself at that age" Kal said.

—

Later that night Korra stood in Jon's room with him in her arms. She was rocking him gently, Jon nuzzled against his mother smiling. Korra could feel his hands grip her shirt not wanting to let go. Korra quietly sang to him his lullaby.

"Leaves from the vine, Falling so slow.

Like fragile tiny shell, Drifting in the foam .

Little solider boy, Come marching home.

Brave solider boy. Comes marching home"

Jon began to breath in and out still smiling. Korra then placed him on to his mattress bed and covered him to keep him warm. But as she did so she heard something, It sounded like it was coming from Jon.

"Momma, Momma" he whispered.

Korra then looked at her son opened mouthed. She got a little closer to hear him again. Jon breathed in and out and said it again.

"Momma Korra" He whispered.

Korra felt a tear run down her face, quietly she kissed his cheek and nuzzled his head gently.

"Momma's here sweetheart. And I'm not going any where".

—

Korra lay in her bed waiting for Kal, She still had Jon's first words going through her head. She was feeling something she never felt before. It was like the same feeling she had with Kal when they admitted their feelings for each other. The feeling of warmth, love and completion. Kal then walked into the bedroom drying his face, He looked up to see Korra smiling. He saw a single tear flowing down her face. He smiled him self and walked over to her and laid next to her, He rested his head on his hand and continued to smile at her. Korra looked down at him and smiled sheepishly at him.

"What" She asked

"Your glowing. What did Jon do?" Kal answered

Korra took a deep calm breath and closed her eyes. Once again letting the words of Jon run through her mind once more.

"He said his first words" She explained

Kal's jaw dropped with happens. He took Korra in his arms and kissed her all over her face. It tickled and made Korra laugh. He then stopped to look at her.

"Thats awesome baby. What did he say?" Kal asked.

"Momma and my Name" She answered.

Kal then put on a small pout and pulled his knees up to his chest and rapped his arms around them. Korra grind and leaned next to him.

"Whats wrong baby?" She asked

"I'm jealous of my own son. Because he was able to capture your heart, More the I ever could" He pouted.

Korra smiled and kissed his neck deeply. Kal sighed into her kiss, She then brought her head back and looked him deep in the eyes.

"You both are important to me, And you both have my heart. Because of you and him, It's big enough for two" She soothed.

Kal then smiled and slowly moved himself on top of her. He looked down upon her and cupped her face with his hand, then stroked it with his thumb. She sighed and nuzzled into it like she always did. She gave him one last smile and closed her eyes. This gave Kal the sigh to lean in and take her lips in his own.

 **(Sex Scene. Look away if you don't want to read).**

Kal then kissed Korra lightly, and began to pull her into him. While doing so the kiss got deeper, and Korra began sliding her arms up Kal's back and onto his shoulders. Kal then broke away from Korra's lips and began to suck on her neck. Korra could feel her body getting hot all over and the goosebumps from Kal's touch wouldn't settle. Kal kept going at her neck while his other hand trailed down her abed stomach. His hand went under her pans and began to massage her valley, at first it felt good when he was touching the out side, But Korra then felt something like Kal's finger go into her. She gasped and felt a little pore out, Kal then stopped kissing her neck and looked down on her. Korra looked away blushing. Kal then rested his forehead on the side of her head laughing quietly.

"Whats wrong?" He giggled.

"I… I just… I couldn't hold back" She explained

"What I'm that good huh hehehehe" Kal laughed.

"It's not funny, I'm embarrassed" Korra pouted and still blushing.

Kal then cupped her face again and stroked her cheek with his thumb again. Korra turned her head and looked up at him. He smiled and kissed her once more. He then broke away and smiled.

"I'm sorry baby. You just look so cute. I can't help it when you drive me crazy" he said with a playful growl.

Korra laugh and smiled with her eyes closed, Kal then opened his mouth and gently trailed his teeth down her cheek. Korra then took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply again. While kissing her hands traveled down his chest and pulled off his shirt with a little help on Kal's part. Kal then stopped and began to moved down on his wife, kissing and licking each part of her body as he went. Both of his hands were massaging her breasts as he went down. Korra knew where he was head so effortlessly she opened up her legs. Kal then gently pulled off Korra's pans and felt the smoothness of her skin under his hands. He inhaled her sent and began to taste her valley with the tip of his tongue. Slowly and carefully her began to go deeper and taste more and more of her sweetness. There were moments where he would stop then lick the inside of her leg then go back again. He then went back in and began to suck upon her which made her gasp and sigh, hopefully not too loud to wake the others.

Korra felt her man travel down her body, with each kiss and lick it was like a full rush. A rush she hadn't felt in such a long time. The feeling of his skin against hers was making her go crazy, so as soon as he touch her most sensitive spot she suddenly arched her back, covered her mouth and rapped her legs around his head. She felt him going and going and going until she couldn't hold back any more. She felt her self pore out and she was able to lay back and breath. Kal then came back up and scooped her up underneath her neck and kissed her again. Korra then rapped her arms around his neck as he did with her, he began kissing neck again and Korra's arm then stretched out. He then trailed his arm down hers and their hands intertwined. Kal then rolled on to his back with Korra on top. She stopped and looked down upon him.

"I want to try something" Korra grind "I know you'll like it"

"Oh baby you know I will" Kal replied

Korra began to move her hips up and down slowly on top. This sensation felt good to Kal, he could feel himself getting hotter all over. And his manhood seemed to be getting stronger with each movement Korra made. Korra felt her lover getting hard so she started to move a little faster because she didn't want it to be over too soon. She felt Kal's hands travel down her back and hold on to her hips. She kept on going and wrapped her arms under his back and around his shoulders. His arms crossed over hers and held on while she was moving.

"Spirits…I Love You Korra" Kal whispered

"I love you to" She whispered back.

She could feel her body was reaching a breaking point like she couldn't hold back much longer. She kept on going and going until she felt Kal's self pore into her. She then arched back bit as the sensation had reached it's climax. Then she fell back onto Kal's chest and began to breath heavily again. Kal then rapped her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

 **(End of sex scene)**

They lay together in silence, Korra now lying beside Kal with Kal spooning her from behind. She pillowed her cheek against his bicep. The covers where only covering half of their bodies because they wanted to cool off. Kal stroked Korra's hair and kissed her cheek.

"Well that was different. Good but different" He compliment

"Well you made me feel good. I just wanted to return the feeling" she said.

"And it was well received" Kal answered

He lifted up Korra's head and kissed her forehead. They lay back down staring out into space. Well Korra was doing the spacing out while Kal looked at her and stroked her hair.

"What cha thinking about?" Kal asked.

"I'm just wondering. What things will be like if we ever get out of here. For us and Jon" Korra answered.

"What do you mean?" Kal asked

Korra breathed and turned over to look at Kal. From the look on her face Kal could see this had been on her mind for sometime. Kal brushed some hair out of her face while he waited for her to explain.

"I'm just worried about what it's gonna be like for Jon. I mean with his abilities and all, I mean it wasn't easy for you growing up with them" She explained.

Kal sighed and took her into his embrace.

"I know, I had to be careful constantly and treat everything and everyone like glass. Each move and step I made was fateil but I mastered it. And he will too like I told you" Kal incrouaged

Korra sighed into his skin and continued.

"I know he will. It's just.. What if when people find out about him and then they'll find out about you. I'm sacred he won't be able to make friends and he'll be alone. People might get scared and might take you and him away from me" Korra continued.

Kal looked down at her and could she was crying. He lifted her chin to look into her ocean blue eyes.

"I suits to have this dream about my birth parents sending me to earth. My mothers only worry was that no one would love me because of what I am" He told her.

Korra's heart stopped at this. Kal had never talked about his real parents before, it was an honour but she couldn't imagine the thought of sending her son across a sea of stairs not knowing if he would make it.

"But she was wrong, I had two people who loved and cared for me like any other parent would. Then you and Tonraq came along. I got the girl of dreams and she gave me a child. So don't worry because I know Jon will be the same. Because he's got you and me to help him".

Korra smiled and took his lips in hers. They stopped and parted foreheads still touching.

"Your mother would be proud of you Kal" Korra said.

"How?" Kal

"Because a mothers love never dies. And I'm sure she and Martha would love our son as much as we do"


	18. Chapter 18: Lost Under Water

Chapter Eighteen: Lost Under Water.

 **Two Months Later**

Korra eyes were closed but she feel something snuggling on her stomach. She opened her eyes to see little Jon curled up beside her. Korra smiled and rapped her arms around him. A few minutes later she heard him move but he didn't open his eyes.

"Hey momma" He said quietly

"Hey sweetie. You have a good sleep?" She asked.

"Yes. Daddy wanted me to stay. Keep you company" he replied.

Korra smiled and kissed her son on the forehead. He was becoming the little boy scout his father was growing up. She knew without a dough that he would become just as strong and kind as both her and Kal, hopefully wise to. She held him close and listened to her chest, Jon rested his head on her soft chest listening to her calm heart beat.

"Her heart beats so beautiful" Jon thought to himself.

He always enjoyed these moments he got with his mother. Just him and her, sometimes he would dream that when the day came when he met a girl he wish she'd be just as beautiful and strong as his mother. He snuggled deep into his mothers chest which made Korra laugh.

"Hahahahaha Son, Stop it that hahahaha tickles" Korra said between laughs.

"Why Mom? I love hearing you laugh" Jon laugh

Korra sighed a happy sigh and began to kiss Jon over and over on his face. Then she began lightly rubbing her nose on his cheek.

"Mooooom" He whined

"Its pay back for tickling your mother you little imp" she replied.

She continued kissing him and finally lay back down on the bed breathless. It was true that she happy that her laughter brought happiness to Jon but there were times where she thought she was talking to Kal when he was at Jon's age. Reason why was because he always said things that made her feel warm inside and sent her heart racing.

"You have your Fathers Charm" She said.

"And your good looks" He replied

"Oh you" Korra laughed.

And with that she began to kiss him all over his face again. That is until they heard the sound of someone coming in. They looked to see Kal rubbing his hands, he had washed them after he returned from the hunt. He looked to his wife and son smiling.

"Any room in there for me?" He asked.

"Always" Jon and Korra replied.

—

Later that morning Jon was outside with his father, learning how to fly. A couple of weeks ago Jon was beginning to float off his bed while he was sleeping. He was a little younger then when Kal started to fly so he had to keep a close eye on him. So he wouldn't fly away into the sky and get lost, Jon was a few inches off the ground. He was waving his hands in excitement like he did when he was taking his first steps.

"Okay son, Now stay close to me" Kal said offering him his hand.

Jon took it and began to float on his front like Kal would when he was flying. Kal then took both of Jon's hands in his and they both floated on their fronts. Kal then took him up a bit higher off the ground, slowly so not to frighten the boy. Jon held onto his fathers hands tight so he wouldn't fall if the flying stopped. He then maid the mistake of looking down and it maid him a little scared.

"It's okay son. I'm here, I won't let you fall I promise. Just look at me" Kal said encouragingly.

Jon stopped looking at the ground and into his fathers eyes. He could see the warmth and safety in the sky blue eyes. Now he knew how his mother felt she looked at Kal. Jon gripped his fathers hands and nodded to him. He and Kal went up higher and above the house, all the time Jon stayed focused on his father face. He looked back down and was stunned by how high they were. Jon hands became lose from Kal's. He let both of them go and stayed floating in the air. He looked down and thought the sky, No words could explain what this little boy was feeling. It was feelings of excitement but also familiarity.

"I remember when you were a baby I use to take you up here. I'd tell you how stories of when I took your mom up here, Do you remember?" Kal said breaking the silence.

"Not much. I remember the breeze" Jon replied

"The breeze is always the best. When your up here son, You feel like nothing can touch you and nothing can bring you back down" Kal smiled looking out over the sky.

Jon looked at his father and saw the light shining from behind his head. From that moment he thought his father looked like a Spirit of light or God. And wondered why someone like him would stay on earth.

"What brings you back down dad?" Jon

Kal looked back at Jon and took him in his arms.

"You and your Mom" He replied.

—

 **Later That Night.**

"He flew with you?" Korra said amazed,

At first she was scared for her son being able to fly at such an early age, But from what Kal had told her Jon seemed to be getting the hang of it. And could still remember the breeze from when he was a baby.

"He was sacred but he push through. He even let go of my hands" Kal said proudly

Korra sat in awe at Kal's story. Jon was taking his first step into a bigger world. A world know only to a few. But yet she couldn't help but feel a little worried, Kal as usual knottiest Korra's worried face.

"Whats wrong?" Kal asked

"You know that I'm thrilled that Jon is becoming more like you. But I just worry about what it's gonna be like for him while growing up" Korra explained

Kal got up and took her in his arms and Korra rested her head on his chest. She still enjoyed having Kal's chest as pillow. Kal rubbed her back to calm her down.

"I want him to have a normal life to Korra. And I know he'll get one" Kal said

"How can you be so sure? It was hard for you, having to hide yourself, having to treat everything like glass, Not knowing who to trust with your secret and knowing when to use your abilities" Korra asked

Kal then thought back to the time of the ship sinking, All the running and shouting and watching Tonraq disappear into the chaos. He remembered feeling so powerless in not being able to use his abilities all because he was afraid. Not just for him self but for the people around him, and not being able to understand why people couldn't just keep calm and help each other.

"Your thinking back to that day aren't you?" Kal asked.

"Yes, And I don't want Jon to feel that way like we did. I want him to know that he can use his powers to help people. But I also want him to know that he can grow up as a normal boy to and…" Korra continued but Kal cut her off with his kiss,

Doing this Korra becoming loose and sunk into his arms. They stopped foreheads touching. Kal picked her up bridle style still touching her forehead.

"I know he'll get a normal childhood because he's got you and me. My childhood wasn't perfect but it was good one because of my parents and Tonraq taking me in after their passing" Kal reassured her.

"Then you came into my life and gave me a reason to use my abilities. You and all the people in my life gave me meaning. I know with time Jon will get the same thing" He finished.

Korra smiled and kissed Kal again and wrapped her arms around his neck, He then carried her back into their room still kissing.

—

Jon and Korra's body was low to the ground. Watching for their pray, Jon held a spear in his hand and remained quite along with his mother. True that Jon could hunt with his bare hands but Korra felt it would be good for him to know how to catch food the human way also to learn how to fight the human way. They had been waiting for about three hours and nothing had happened yet.

"Jon, How much longer Mom?" Jon whispered.

"Exercise patiences Jon. Things like this can't be rushed" Korra whispered back

"I'll Try" He replied

And as just a things looked like they were getting no where, A tiger seal shot out of the water and on to the shore. Jon laid low and quite so not the scare them off, He stocked closer and closer until he was just a foot away from them. He then raised his spear and threw, It went through the air fast only to land in the snow. This alerted the Seals and they fled for the water. Jon stood a pouted in annoyance. Korra then patted him on the shoulder which made his turn and hug her.

"It's okay son. We'll have better luck next time. How about some ice fishing. That cheers me up" Korra suggested

"Okay, Thanks mom" Jon replied.

For the rest of the afternoon they sat on the ice wait for fish to come by. They both had their spears tied to their hands so to pulled them back once they caught something. So far they had caught a couple fish and were waiting if they could catch more. During the time of waiting Jon asked questions about Kal and what it was like for the two of them growing up. Korra couldn't tell Jon everything because he wasn't where he would be able to handle it but she made for the few questions she could answer. Then Jon asked her the one question she didn't see coming.

"Were you…..Ever scared of daddy?" Jon Asked

Korra didn't know how to answer this question. Apart of her was expecting this question to come, but it was still over whelming when you hear it. She put down her spear and took Jon in her arms. She held him tight to her.

"Your father, is a great man and the only man I'll ever love. He had his moments where he lost it but he managed in the end. But I was never afraid of him because he wasn't afraid of himself" Korra answered.

She felt Jon snuggle into her chest and she held him close.

"Now every time I look at you. I can see so much of him in you. Which makes me proud to call you my son" She finished.

"Oh Mommy" Jon said.

Suddenly Korra's spear became tight against her wrist, She was thrown off her feet and fell through the ice.

"MOOOOM" Jon screamed

He watched as she fought under the water. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't swim and had barely began to use his abilities. Then he remembered something his father had been teaching him for a while. He pressed his lips together and whistled at a peach only two certain dogs could hear.


	19. Chapter 19: Return of the Storm

Chapter Nineteen: Return of the Storm.

Back at the house Kal was busy outside stocking up more coal he had got from the mine. Naga was sleeping while Krypto was playing with her tail. All of a sudden Krypto stopped playing and stood still, Nagas ears perked up and she did the same. Krypto started barking and headed for Kal followed by Naga.

"Whats wrong you two?" Kal asked them.

Naga then tugged at Kal's sleeve and began pulling him towards the trail. Kal was confused as to why they wanted him to go there. But his questions were answered once his hearing picked up.

" _Moom, Hang on"_ Jon cried

Kal felt his insides turn to ice. He grabbed up both the dog and flew upward.

—

Jon kneeled in horror as he watched his mother struggle and wrestle against the thing that had her. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears, The fear seemed to have taking over his whole body. He didn't even knottiest his father land behind him with Krypto and Naga. Kal placed the animals down and dived into the water. It was freezing but he couldn't feel it because of his alien physiology. He scanned the waters looking for his wife. He found her fighting a tiger-shark and it looked liked it was going for her neck, he sped through the water and punched it senseless, it tried to come back at him again but he started wailing on it like crazy. It then swam away with a limp tail. Kal smiled and looked to Korra, she smiled back with an air bubble around her head but then she felt a white hot pain go up her arm. She looked down to see it was bleeding, Kal then swam over to her and held her close to him, he then punched through the ice and pulled her back onto land. Jon ran over to them crying.

"Mom. I was so scared" he cried.

Korra held Jon close to her, rubbing his back to calm him.

"It's alright sweetie, Mommy's okay" She said to him soothingly

She then brought water to her hand to heal her wound while Kal quickly dried off his coat and placed it over Korra. Kal held both of them close to him, He had tears streaming down his face. In all his life he had never felt so afraid, this was like finding Korra in the storm all over again. Not knowing if he would make it in time to save her. Almost having to watch her die, it was all too painful and scary then and it was all too painful and scary now. He then felt her hand cup his cheek, he looked at Korra ashamed. He cupped the back of her neck and rested his forehead against hers still crying.

"I'm so sorry baby" Kal sobbed.

"Honey I'm okay. I'm alive" Korra reassured him "You came in time again"

Suddenly they heard a rumble coming from beyond the mountains. There were storm clouds heading for them and they were closing in fast. And unfortunately the tail back to the mountain trail had been covered and the sent was cold so there was no way for the dogs to lead them back. There only way to survive was find shelter and wait out the storm. He picked Korra up bridle style while Naga placed Jon on her back. Krypto jumped on as well and lay on Jon's lap.

"I can walk" Korra said weakly, still shaking from the cold.

"No you can't. You having gain feeling in your legs yet" Kal answered

"But…" Korra continued but was interrupted

"Please sweetie. Don't be stubborn, just rest in my arms. For me" Kal asked.

Korra was about to protest but then Kal looked deep into her eyes making her feel lost and weak.

"Alright" She whined in defeat.

"Thankyou" Kal replied

Korra then rested her head against Kal shoulder as he headed for the mountain side, Followed by Jon, Naga and Krypto. Naga began to whine in concern for her master. Jon tickled her back to calm her.

"Don't worry Naga, Mommy's gonna be okay" Jon told the Polar bear dog.

—

It was't long for Kal to find them a cave to shelter in from the storm. Naga laid on the wall for Kal to place his wife and son to keep warm. He made a small fire with what little wood they had in the cave, his heat vision was on low so not to ignite the whole thing. Jon nuzzled by his mother to keep her warm. Korra put her arm around her son and held him close.

"Mom I'm sorry" He cried

"You did nothing wrong son" Korra replied rubbing his back.

"I wanted to help but I was so sacred. You were under the water fighting that tiger shark and I didn't know what to do. I feel so…. Ashamed" Jon cried.

Korra picked up Jon, placed him on her lap and held him close. She held him tight feeling his tears hit her shirt like fire sparks. She put her finger under his chin to make him look up to her.

"Don't ever feel ashamed about being scared son, fear can sometimes be a good thing and stop you from unnecessary risks. It's what makes you human" Korra told him.

Jon rapped his arms around Korra's neck and sobbed. Korra held him so close feeling her heart beginning to break. She felt hot tears running down her face and they began to hold each other tighter.

"I'm sorry mommy, I'm so sorry" Jon cried.

"Shhh I know Jon sweetie. It's okay mommy here now, I love you son. I love you so much" Korra cried

"I love you to mommy" he replied.

They heard the sound of fire burning and felt the warm glow wash over them. Kal looked towards his family and came over to them and took them into his arms. He held them tight never wanting to let go feeling he would lose them forever if he did.

"I won't be alone again" He thought to him self.

—

Night had fallen but the storm still hadn't subsided and there fire was running low no matter how much heat vision Kal used. Jon was huddled with Naga and Krypto sleeping and keeping each other warm. Kal lay next to the wall with Korra in his arms, due to his alien physiology he was able to keep her warm. He didn't know how long they would be able to hold out, nor how long it would be until the storm broke.

"Kal" Korra whispered.

He looked down and stroked her face with his thumb. She sighed into his hand and kissed it, his touch still made her feel safe and loved as it always did before. She looked deep into his eyes, the eyes she loved so much.

"Your so Beautiful. Did ever tell you that?" She asked.

"You could stand to mention it more often" Kal replied

They both laughed and sighed, Kal rested his forehead on Korra's and they both inhaled each other. Kal then rested back and lay his wife on his chest. Korra lay quietly while Kal ran his fingers through her ponytail.

"You remember when we were kids, We felt like we could get out of anything that came our way" Korra said breathless.

Kal smiled, those memories were always the best. The greatest fun he had his whole life. Those days they felt like they were invisible.

"But now look at us now. Lost in a storm with no way out" she continued a tiny bit fearful for her family.

Kal cupped her face in his hand. He stroked her face gently to calm her.

"Korra don't talk like that. We're going to be okay, I'll get you and Jon out of here I swear" Kal reassured her

Korra smiled up at him tired making him smile back.

"How can you be so hopeful?" She asked him

"You can never give up hope. Other wise I wouldn't have you" He explained

Korra closed her eyes and began to cry silent tears again. Kal continued to stroke her face gently.

"I Love You. I know don't say it as often as I use to but you got to know that. I Love You baby" Korra said through the tears.

"I know" Kal answered.

"Say it" Korra asked

"I love you. I Love You. I LOVE YOU. And I'm never going to let go" Kal said over and over

He kissed Korra all over her face and held her tighter to him. If this was going to be their last moments together then better spend it holding each other as tight as they could. They lay as the wind howled outside.

—

" _Hey look, I found them"._

" _Where?"._

" _Over here. Get some blankets quickly" ._

Kal could hear voices going on all around him. It was all darkness and he couldn't tell who or where voices were coming from.

" _Quick help the kid and the animals. Great Spirits how did they get this far out?"_

Kal tried to lift his heavy eyes and saw a light was shining out of the darkness of the storm. He could feel someone lifting him somewhere.

"Whats happing?" He asked weakly

" _It's alright son. Your all gonna be okay. Lucky we found you when we did"_


	20. Chapter 20: Home

Chapter Twenty: Home

" _I can't believe they were still breathing"_

" _No surprise, Tonraq said the man was special"_

" _I hate to think what could've happened if we found them a few minutes later"_

" _I'm just glad the kids okay. Thanks to those dogs, The big ones helping the smaller one to stand again"_

Korra lay in darkness hearing voices she didn't recognise. She felt numb and cold all over and her head hurt. She wanted to open her eyes but they were too heavy and weak to open, She felt as tho her brain was stuck on pause and was being rebooted slowly. She remembered she was talking to Kal and telling him she loved him, then everything went black after that. Then suddenly she couldn't feel Kal next to her, she opened her eyes and state up too quickly. Her head started to spin and hurt like hell.

"Woh take it easy Korra" Said a doctor beside her.

Korra then felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked to see a female doctor looking at her in concern. Korra's mind was blurred for a second and then came rushing back.

"Kal, Jon. Where are they? Are they okay?" She said in alarm and grasping the Doctors arm hard.

"Ow, Yes they are. Their in our best care" Doctor answered

The Doctor then pulled Korra's hands off her arms and turned to check her chart. Korra then pulled herself up, ripped off the straps and tubs off her arms and pulled herself up tho it made her head hurt like hell. She then got off the bed and her legs buckled, she caught herself on the side of the bed and pulled herself back up.

"Hey, Don't get up, your body hasn't completely regained its strength yet" The Doctor said alarmed.

Korra ignored her and continued to walk, she could feel the blood rushing back into her legs. That should mean strength would follow. The other doctors tried to stop her but even in her weakened state she could still fight them off.

"Please Korra lie back down, Your father is on his way and then you'll be able to see your family" said another Doctor.

Once Korra heard the word father she stopped, Her father had survived the sinking of the Aku and he had be searching for them all this time. But she couldn't think of that now she had to find Kal and Jon. She then headed for the door and tried to open it.

"Locked" She thought.

She then punched the ground and sent the door flying off it's hinges. She may not have all her strength back in her legs but she'll still had enough in her fist. She then wondered out into the hall ways of the hospital, Nurses and doctors were walking by while some stared at her.

"Jon, Kal. Where are you?" Korra called.

"Mom? Mom is that you?" Jon called

Korra's heart skips a beat, She began to walked down hall way brushing off any help people offered her. She turned the corner and came to another room, There she saw her little boy sitting on his bed and his legs dangling off the side.

"Jon, Thank goodness" Korra said tearful

Jon jumped off his bed and ran to his mother. Korra scooped up her son and held him tight, she kissed his forehead still crying.

"Mommy I was so scared. I thought you left me" Jon sobbed.

"Nothing can ever make me leave you. Where would I be with out my little boy" Korra reassured him.

Jon continued to sob into his mother chest. Suddenly they heard a smash coming from outside along with fearful and angry voices following.

—

Kal's opened his eyes to a bright light shining on him. He could see people standing around him and looking over his body.

"Hey sleepy head" Said the doctor

Kal felt everything return to him at once. He sat up and began to get off his bed. The doctors and nurse rushed to his side trying to make him lie back down.

"Please son, You've just been through a very dramatic experience. You need rest" they explained.

"What I need his to see my wife and son. Where are they?" he demanded

Kal got on his feet and wobbled slightly. He began to walk to the door still slightly wobbling but the Doctors try to stop him.

"Their being taken care of you'll see them momentarily" They explained

"I. Want. To See Them. NOW" He yelled.

He grabbed the doctor in front of him by his arms and lifted him out of the way, leaving everybody else stunned. He burst through the door and walked down the hall. Each nurse tried to stop him but he shook them off.

"Korra, Jon" He called

"Kal" Came a voice from around the corner

His heart leaped as he turned it. There standing in their pyjamas was his family. For a moment they stood there staring at each other. Korra placed her hands on her mouth and ran to Kal followed by Jon. Kal strode towards her still wobbling with his hand stretched out to her. As soon as Korra reached him he fell on his knees and into her arms, Korra knelt on top of his knees crying with her arms around his neck and running her fingers through his hair. Jon was then taking in the middle of the two and held both his parents tightly. Kal then felt all his strength return to him, he was then back on his feet with his family in his arms.

"Daddy your okay" Jon cried

"Corse I am son, Nothing can keep down your dad" Kal replied.

Kal then looked to Korra who was resting her face on his and held his face in her hands. She was taking shaking breaths and stroking his face with her eyes closed.

"I knew you'd come back to us. To Me" She said.

"Nothing can ever keep me from you" He replied.

"Why don't I find that surprising" said a voice from behind them.

Kal put Jon and Korra and down and turned. They all saw a face they hadn't seen in twelve years, the very face they thought had died on the Aku.

"Dad?" Korra gasped

"Tonraq" Kal asked

"Hello Kids" He replied

Korra walked up to him with he hand stretched out, She reached for his face but hesitated for a moment, thinking he couldn't be real. She then touched his face and felt his skin underneath hear hand. Korra felt tears weld up in her eyes as was the same for Tonraq. She then fell into his arms crying. Kal walked over with Jon to the two, Tonraq held out his hand for Kal to shake. As he did so Tonraq pulled both him and Jon into the embrace.

—

Kal and Tonraq sat by a fire drinking tea while Korra, Jon, Naga and Krypto slept by it. After they had be let out of the hospital Tonraq brought back to his house in the southern city. During that time Korra and Kal told him their story about how they managed to survive all these years and how Kal's powers grew and various other things they could think of. Tonraq was quite surprised that he was now a grandfather. And his adopted son was now his in-law, he never imaged they both had grown in more ways then one with out guides.

"So you didn't die on the Aku" Kal said "You survived"

"Yea. By the skid of my teeth. Lucky some of the other men spotted me before I froze to death" Tonraq explained.

Thinking back to that time made him feel fearful as would any one who'd be drifting in cold water with their life hanging by a thread.

"It took me months to get back on my feet, but I swore to myself once I did I would spend every hour of every waking moment searching for you" He continued.

Kal smiled, He knew deep in his heart that Tonraq would have stopped at nothing to find his daughter. Any parent would and Kal knew from experience.

"But why only find us now?" Kal asked

"You both were in uncharted land, places that had never be explored. I spent the last twelve years searching and was about to give up hope, But then I got a call about the hospital finding three people in the ever storm, Two of them with you and Korra's description" Tonraq answered.

Kal was happy that Tonraq never stopped trying to find them. And that call must have been the hardest one to receive.

"I wasn't going to let twelve of years be for nothing, Even if it was a slim chance" Tonraq continued gazing into the fire.

"But I was so glad I did come. Other wise I wouldn't have gotten to see my kids again and my grandson" He finished.

For a long time they gazed into the fire, enjoying the silence and thinking back on the years they were apart.

"He's beautiful" Tonraq said

Kal looked at him and saw he was looking at Jon. Kal looked too, Tonraq must still be feeling surprised and happy about seeing Jon.

"He looks like you, he must have your gifts too" He wondered

"Yea, it was full on but he's getting there. It was overwhelming the first time holding him" Kal explained

"Must have been, A tiny life in your hands that depends on you and you don't know if you can give enough" Tonraq answered.

Kal should have know Tonraq had felt the same when he first held Korra and what it was like for his parents when they first found him. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. He look to see Tonraq smiling at him.

"I always knew that you and Korra would find love someday, I just never imagined that you both would find it with each other" He said.

Tonraq then took Kal into a huge hug leaving Kal surprised.

"I'm so proud of you two" He said tearful.

Kal smiled and returned the hug. He did't know what he did to deserve such a good life and a family. But he wouldn't have it any other way. For the first time in his life he finally found a place he could call home and felt truly human.


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue: Four Years Later

Kal: 22

Korra: 21

Jon: 5

Kairo and Lara: 3 months.

"So always keep control if one of you get fire bending with your powers. And one day I'll tell you how momma took down a tiger shark in the cold water" said Jon soothingly.

Jon was sitting with his younger twin siblings and telling them stories of his childhood. Kal watched him from the bedroom door smiling. Four years had past since they had been rescued, during that time Tonraq had given them a home close to the southern palace where Tonraq was chief along with Senna, and they both found the time to drop in and see how their kids and grandkids were doing. Also surprisingly Jon had gained Airbending somehow, Seeing that Korra was master of all the elements Jon was bound to get coming out of her gene pool. Lara was crawling on the floor over to the book self, She began to reach for a plush toy that was way out of her reach. Jon smiled and waved his hand, he created a small air tub that lifted the toy to her. She smiled at him and held the toy to her.

Kal then smiled and closed the door, he headed for the main bedroom. He thought about all the time that had past as he walked down the hall. It felt like only yesterday he, Korra and Toza were marooned in the wilds of the ice and snow. Now he was a man with a beautiful wife and children. He used to think because of his powers and where he came from he wouldn't be worthy of a life such as this, but after all these years he proved himself wrong. And plus Korra didn't care what he is and what he was capable of doing, She still fell in love with him.

"How do you get them Kal" He thought to himself.

—-

Korra stood by her bedroom balcony looking out over the land. She wore a long dark blue rob and her hair was down. She was happy to be back home with her family and was happy that her children could grow up knowing their grandparents. But a small part of her wished they were back in their home in wilds. Away from the ups and downs of civilisation and the bad side of man kind but if she did that she'd be robbing her children of opportunities she never had. And didn't want them hiding in fear people wouldn't accepted their abilities to do as their father can.

"Hey" Said a voice from behind her

Kal stood in the door way in his rob smiling. She walked over to him and leaned into his chest. Kal rapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head.

"How are the kids?" She asked

"Jon telling them stories about the old days, And it's looks like the twins will be sleeping soundly tonight" He answered

"He has that affect, just like his father" Korra laughed

Kal laughed along with her and kissed her cheek. Korra then turned and headed back out to the balcony, Kal followed and stood next to her looking out to the stars. Korra sighed a little that made him look down.

"Whats wrong?" He asked

"Do you ever miss those days? I'm not saying that this life is bad and I'm glad our kids will have the chance to have friends but there are nights where I" Korra trailed off.

Kal turned her around and touched her chin lightly to make her look at him. He smiled at her and continued her sentence

"Where you what?" He answered

"Where I miss the beautiful mornings and breathtaking nights. Where we can run free with nothing hold us back and where you and I would fly among the stars" She finished

Kal said nothing, he looked at Korra and picked her up bridle style. They continued to look at each other as the earth beneath them began to fall away. They rose higher and higher above the city until it looked like toys. Korra looked downward smiling, feeling all the memories rush back to her. The blanket sky and the diamond stars. Everything came back and she felt blissful.

"I miss those days to Korra. But everytime I look at you I say to myself I don't need to go back to those days, Because there here right in front of me" Kal said smiling.

Korra smiled back at him and stroked his face. And they kissed in the light of the moon and the light of the stars, just like they so long ago.

The End.


End file.
